Damaged
by Lost-Blue-Phantom
Summary: Damage,noun,: injury or harm that reduces value or usefulness. See Full Summary AND Author's Note inside. Rated T for corruption and death. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Title: ****Damaged **

**Full summary: Damage (noun):** **injury or harm that reduces value or usefulness.**** Medicine cats, or at least long remembered medicine cats, are considered, kind, gentle, loving, caring, and above all, faithful to StarClan. Ravenwing however was not remembered. He was cold, quiet and calculating. He was the kind of cat you'd never want to be alone with for more than thirty seconds. He would be the cat that would treat you, but did so with the utmost contempt. He would be the traitor. And the savior as well. **

**  
Status: WIP**

**  
Started: Nov. 3 2007**

**A/N: So, I was reading the profile of 'Flamespirit-eth' today and I was reading over the stuff that seriously bothered her like perfect medicine cats (Mary Sues. Guilty as charged), how ShadowClan is stereotyped as evil and bad grammar (which I know I have). So I was all like, "You know, I totally noticed these things myself, and you know what you be the shizz? If I made a story with the most unMary Sue-ish character I've ever come up with, ThunderClan being the most evil sonofabitches on the face of the earth, and my poor attempt at grammar." Enjoy! There WILL be ThunderClan bashing. So if you're one of those, "OMFGTHUNDERCLANISSO'EFFINHOT!" kinda fans, then please stay away. It's for your own safety, not mine.**

**Disclaimer: URRGGH! HATE THESE THINGS! Don't own Warriors, never will, are we happy now?**

* * *

**Damaged**

His dark paw prints matched the shadows around him. His amber eyes gazed silently at the clearing. It was quiet and peaceful. Or it would be until the evening patrol returned, parading around like the proud, revolting animals they were. Ravenwing blinked once, residing to his den.

The stars were far away, distant. He silently laughed at the irony of it all. StarClan, named after those glittery things in the sky, were just like their namesakes. Far away and distant. Ravenwing tried to remember the last time he had a close connection with StarClan. With a sadistic grin, he realized he was never close with StarClan and the only reason he was medicine cat now, was because no other cat in his or her right mind would want to be.

"Ravenwing." The voice disturbed him. Glare fixated at the entryway to his den, Ravenwing turned to look at his brother, the ThunderClan leader, Shinestar.

Now, Shinestar was the exact opposite of his name. Shinestar was a bloodthirsty maniac who happened to be named deputy because their father had been clan leader at the time. Then Shinestar had brutally murdered their father and a bunch of RiverClan cats to make it look like an over exaggerated border dispute. Shinestar took six out of his father's nine lives that day and the lives of six RiverClan cats. The only reason the prefix for his name was 'shine' was Shinestar had supposedly been born with 'the shine of StarClan in his eyes'. Ravenwing knew from being medicine cat that it was all a load of 'mouse bile' because Shinestar had been the runt, the sixth kit, of the litter and the former medicine cat had made the whole 'shine of StarClan in his eyes' prophecy up. The prior medicine cat, whose name is unimportant, was their aunt.

His family had rigged the whole ThunderClan system of leadership for the past twelve seasons. At least one member of his family was in a place of high power. His mother was now the most respected elder. His sister was the lead warrior. His other sister was deputy. He was a medicine cat. It was all very twisted. ThunderClan was no longer a clan. It was a monarchy.

"Yes Shinestar?" Ravenwing gritted his teeth and flexed his claws, having them sink into the soft earth. "What do you want now?"

"Now now easy, my _dear_ older brother," Shinestar purred, a slick and informal tone entering his voice. "Let's not be so hostile shall we? After all, I am your clan leader and I will be treated as such. Even a lowly medicine cat like yourself can understand that."

"I'll be as hostile as I want to!" Snarled Ravenwing. "What do you want Shinestar?"

"The time has come brother." Shinestar mewed. "The time has come for many things. And I will need your help, and of course StarClan's, to carry them out. I'm warning you now. This will be a path you will regret following. But you don't have a choice. Father said that brothers always helped brothers."

"Like what kind of things?" Spat Ravenwing. "Why should I help you with them _anyway_? And since when do you need _StarClan's_ help for something?"

Shinestar stepped into the shadows of the pitch-black den. His broad shoulders and hulking figure were the same as Ravenwing's. Their green eyes glared angrily at each other. "Things like your apprentice," Shinestar began, a soft menacing mew emanating from his throat. "And it would be in your best interest to help me because you are my brother. And if you refuse to do what I say, I will have to kill you. StarClan has shown me that someone in the clan knows about our secret. And I do not necessarily need their help. I need your help in saying that StarClan has offered their help."

Ravenwing dismissed the idea of an apprentice, knowing that it would be his ever-timid nephew, ironically named Brazenkit. His other nephew Tigerkit was far too bold and obviously going to become strong. He also dismissed the phony prophecy. It was something he was used to, having a poor connection with StarClan to begin with. His tone switched to wary instead of hostile as Ravenwing mewed, "Someone _knows_? But we don't even have the same parents as Lilyfur. She looks nothing like us."

"I know that!" Snarled Shinestar, his fur bristling with indignation.

_Betrayal runs deep within our own family. _Ravenwing thought as his brother over-reacted at his statement. "I know _you_ know that!" Ravenwing snarled in return. "How anyone _else _would know that is what I'm wondering!"

"I think I know who it is." Shinestar mewed suddenly, mainly to himself. "Yes, I think . . . I think . . ."

"You do?" Ravenwing asked incredulously. "Only moments ago, I'm learning that there is someone who suspects our secret."

"Yes. And I will have them killed." Shinestar mewed, mostly to himself.

"Who is it?" Ravenwing could not help but ask his brother. _And how can you possibly have them killed without anyone noticing? _

"That isn't important now!" Shinestar said excitedly. "It's time for ThunderClan to expand, don't you agree?" Without even waiting for an answer, Shinestar replied, "Of course you do! It's been in our interest to expand ThunderClan's territory for seasons. And there's only one way to do that. Yes . . . yes . . . yes . . ."

"I don't understand." Ravenwing mewed confusedly, wondering where exactly his brother was going with this.

Shinestar's tail twitched in irritation. "You don't?" The black tom mewed. Then he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, you were never the bright one. I'm saying we're going to expand our territory."

_That still doesn't explain how he's going to have unnamed cat killed. _Ravenwing thought dryly. "How are we expanding our territory I mean?" He asked, curiosity still burning within him.

Shinestar's eyes burned with the dark blaze of ambition. "We're going to war. We're going to take every territory, one by one. We're starting with RiverClan."

* * *

**Mkay, prolouge sucks. I made Shinestar so blatantly evil. Oh well, I tried I guess. I may, or may not build upon this idea but I'm REALLY starting to love this idea with my whole heart so I think I will continue on it. Yeah. I'm sorry for making Shinestar so Mary Sue esque. Even if he's not good or good looking, it's so blatantly obvious that he's evil. **

**So, if I made any grammar mistakes or I horribly murderered the English language in anyway, just let me know, okay? I'm cool with knowing what my grammar mistakes are. I'm trying to get into English Honors at my school so all the help I can get is needed. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: New chapter! I was honestly surprised at the initial reaction the story! Not one person flamed, and you all seemed to really like it. Not to mention it inspired me to get the next chapter up in less than four months time. But since my birthday is fast appraoching -nine days from today-, I like to update all my fics on or around my birthday.**

**Oki doki, now for your reviewer replies:**

**Pinefur of DragonClan: I think the more sensible fans of Warriors are sick and tired of 'ThunderClan the Perfect'. But that's if you ask me.**

**SnuffSnuff: Bold, you say? I'd just like to think it as original. This, I would say, sort of it a prologue to the original and I applaud you for catching the Tigerkit reference. In a sense, this is Tigerstar's origins and how he ends up being blood thirsty. I honestly think he's a good cat, but he went about it the wrong way. You like Shinestar? YAY! He's such a funny villain.**

**TawnyLeaf: Well you'll get to meet Lilyfur in this chapter and as for which cat knows the dark secret . . . you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Rabbitstorm: I'm just amazed that no one has thought of it before.**

**CinderDreams: I'm glad you liked it, and I think someone should start an alliance for ShadowClan. We can call it SCAST. ShadowClan Against Stereotypes. **

**Flamespirit-eth: Holy shizz. I can't believe you actually got to read it. I think I screamed when I saw you reviewed. Yes, your profile inspired me to write this. As to my story, Ravenwing is indeed a good medicine cat with his shades of gray, but then again, the poor kitty has so much to keep in check. I'm glad you like it and now I'm finally updating!**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT claiming to own Warriors. Try eating that one with a spoon. **

* * *

"War with RiverClan?" Echoed the older tom doubtfully. "But isn't that . . . risky?" He mewed for lack of a much better word.

Shinestar scoffed away his brother's doubtfulness, "Dear brother. Dear, dear, _dear _brother. You must understand the whole forest fears us. They know we will conquer, at some point. We've just been . . . keeping them on their toes. We won't keep them in fear for much long, don't you worry about them."

"How do we know RiverClan isn't waiting for us to attack, with their defenses at the ready?" Ravenwing countered. It was times like these, that Ravenwing was glad that _he_ was the sensible brother.

"Do you remember Darkchaser, Ravenwing?" Shinestar asked impatiently, his black tail tip twitching.

"It's hard to forget him brother." Ravenwing mewed. "You sent him away the moment you came back from the Moonstone and declared Lilyfur as your deputy." He added, "You said he was a traitor who belong with his half-clan brethren scum in RiverClan. What does he have to do with this?"

"That I did." Shinestar replied, with a malevolent purr. "You weren't ready to know then. You were still coping with the loss of Rainstorm to hear what we had planned."

"We?" Echoed Ravenwing.

"Yes we!" Snapped Shinestar. "Rainstorm, Swiftstar and I. And technically Darkchaser, but he didn't know what it was about until it was all over. Do you think that _our_ father was actually killed by RiverClan cats that day?"

"No, I don't." Ravenwing growled trying to stay on top of the new direction their conversation was headed in. "You told me _you_ killed him."

"Yes, yes I did." Shinestar mewed, in an almost pompous way. His tone suddenly became excited and urgent. "I killed him, yes. But it was on _his orders_ that I did so. Don't you see?" Shinestar paused to take in Ravenwing's stare. "You perceive me to be insane, don't you brother?" As Ravenwing shook his head to disagree, Shinestar interrupted him. "Yes, you do. I see it in your eyes, and I hear it in the way you talk to me. But I don't care what you thing Ravenwing. This is way beyond you. This is destiny."

"No, it's not destiny." Ravenwing mewed suddenly, finally able to jump back into the conversation before his brother would speak again. "Destiny doesn't exist. Nothing is set in stone."

"Then what you're saying is that it's all a big coincidence that we're where we are now?" Shinestar growled, his fur beginning to bristle. The bristling fur locked out the only light coming into the den, which was from a single star.

"No. I'm saying that none of this is meant to happen and we're just here because our grandfather wanted to make sure he had complete control over ThunderClan forever and ever." Ravenwing mewed angrily. Adding quickly, so his brother would get off of the destiny subject, as they would both argue about it for hours, "But what does this have to do with Darkchaser?"

Shinestar glared at his brother, green eyes filled with indignation. "That ruse works no longer brother. When the time is right, I will show you that destiny brought us here." Rolling his eyes, Shinestar hissed and added, "But if you must know Ravenwing, Darkchaser was sent away to RiverClan to spy on them. To let us know when they were the weakest. And when the time is right, he will rejoin us again." _As my deputy. Lilyfur is soft and weak. However, in order to keep one of my few allies in this clan, my plans must be kept a secret. For now. _

"What will you tell the clan?" Ravenwing finally mewed, understanding at last how his brother was going to do accomplish their grandfather's goal. It was very risky, and many cats would be killed. _In the end, it will all be worth it, and the clans will be split up no more. No more tension, no more fighting. No more death. _Ravenwing thought contently, a small, satisfied smile settling on his features.

"The clan is mouse-brained!" Shinestar hissed brutally, shocking Ravenwing out of his one moment of pure content. "They will believe anything I tell them! If I told them that it was RiverClan who slaughtered Lilyfur's kits, then they would believe me. If I told them that it was RiverClan who slaughtered our father, they would believe me too!"

"_Was_ it RiverClan who slaughtered Lilyfur's kits?" Ravenwing wanted to know. A badger had taken Lilyfur's kits a moon prior. Two of them were barely alive on the border of RiverClan. The other two, couldn't be found, and presumed dead. Lilyfur had squared off with the badger that had taken her kits and won, barely alive. The cost was unable to feed her kits or have kits again. So Dawnkit and Duskkit were given to their aunt, Rosepetal, to nurse, though both recognized Lilyfur as their mother.

A dark look passed Shinestar's face, and Ravenwing wondered if those two kits were more lives added onto Shinestar's death count. "No." Shinestar said finally. "It was the badger." Something still wasn't right. Shinestar seemed insecure and small, unlike how he normally acted. Shinestar was acting like their youngest sister, Lightningstreak, whom Shinestar had always taunted when they were younger for her lack of bravery. Which in other words was the ability to do anything he said without question.

"Are you lying to me Shinestar?" growled Ravenwing, feeling apprehensive about Shinestar's behavior. "Because it would be _so_ like you to kill two kits and blame it on a badger!"

"Enough! The pair of you! Knock it off!" A voice snarled at the entrance to Ravenwing's den. It was Lilyfur. Her emerald green eyes were tainted with grief, and her tortoiseshell fur was lit by the moonlight.

"Lilyfur." Shinestar mewed frigidly, as if the sight of their sister made him think of something unpleasant. "I'm sorry you had to hear such an emotional topic for you."

Ravenwing licked his sister's cheek. "Sorry Lilyfur." He muttered softly. He stared down at his paws, unable to look his sister in the eye. Lilyfur was a cat of values he couldn't deny that. He had always respected that about her even if Shinestar did not. "I know that was a dark time for you." _I knew that better than anyone. _

"Ravenwing, how could you accuse Shinestar of killing my kits?" Lilyfur mewed, her voice tight and lined heavily with anger. Ravenwing glared at his brother, unable or unwilling to answer the question without lying to his beloved sister. He hated lying to her.

In that moment, however, it was suddenly obvious to Ravenwing where he was in the scheme of things. His sister obviously knew nothing of the crimes committed by their brother, or what exactly was going on in the clan. For all she knew, ThunderClan was as normal as ever. "Rainstorm told me a tale of a clan leader who killed kits and blamed their deaths on other clans as an excuse for war." Ravenwing lied, glaring at their brother as he spoke. "I'm just trying to make sure our leader doesn't stray from being a good leader, as StarClan destined him to be."

In the shadows of the den, he could see Shinestar's bright green eyes glinting with amusement. Shinestar twitched his whiskers mirthfully, as if enjoying the entire scene. Almost as if he were proud of how deceitful Ravenwing was toward their sister. Almost as if he were amused by how oblivious Lilyfur was to how the entire clan was working.

Lilyfur purred gently as she mewed, "Your heart's in the right place Ravenwing." She licked his cheek gently, as if the small gesture could deride him of his traitorous thoughts. "But you don't need to worry about him. ThunderClan couldn't be in better paws."

"I must be off." Shinestar mewed, getting up to leave the den, obviously pleased with the way everything was turning out. "I have to go to my den to think. Your kits will apprenticed tomorrow, Lilyfur." He added as he left.

"Brother?" Her voice wavered as he was leaving. Shinestar stopped to look questioningly at his sister. Ravenwing's heart tore with pity, as he knew nothing meant more to their sister than her kits.

"Yes Lilyfur?" Shinestar asked quietly. Ravenwing was almost startled by the warmth and caring sound of his brother's voice. But then again, there was no other cat in the clan who had seen the dark ambitious side of Shinestar. The clan only saw this. The warm, caring, tender side of Shinestar.

"Make sure they get good mentors." Lilyfur mewed quietly. "If anything happened to them . . . I don't know what I'd do." Her tone was desperate, and her eyes were pleading, to reiterate her point.

Was it annoyance he saw pass over his brother's features? Was it anger? Was it a twisted form of pity? Whatever it was, Ravenwing was shaking at his brother's obvious dismissal of their sister's fears. He had no right to pass her fears off. Ravenwing glared at his brother again, the fur on his neck beginning to bristle.

"Of course they will get good mentors." Shinestar purred gently. "My niece and nephew will get the best warriors in the clan. They deserve to be taught from the best." _What they deserve is someone who will keep them on their toes. What those two cats _deserve_ is a cat who will drive the fear into them, and make them tough, unlike their mother. _

"Thank you Shinestar!" Lilyfur mewed, bounding over to lick her brother on the cheek. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me, brother." Her green eyes were filled with warmth.

"It's no trouble at all, Lilyfur." Shinestar mewed gently. "Good night you two."

"Good night." Ravenwing fought himself from growling at his brother. He turned to Lilyfur, his tail drooped and head bowed.

"What is it Ravenwing?" She asked sincerely. "You're not sick, are you?"

He picked up his head alertly. "No, no." He mewed distractedly. "Just tired. It's been a long day, and there's still some things I need to do before I sleep."

"Brother, whatever it is, it can wait." Lilyfur told him sternly. "Go to bed now."

"I'm looking for a sign from StarClan." Ravenwing mewed abruptly. He was lying, yes. Anything, any ruse, any made up excuse he could find, to get Lilyfur to stay and talk to him. "They've been unusually silent this past moon. Shinestar hasn't received any signs either."

Lilyfur purred, "Remember when we were younger? And you and Rosepetal would always boss us around, before Sparkkit died?" Ravenwing flinched at the mention of their dead brother. "Sorry Ravenwing. I know how much he meant to you."

"It's all right Lilyfur." Ravenwing mewed stiffly. "I have to keep my head in the present, not in the past." He added, knowing his sister was more easily distracted in a subject change, "Isn't weird to think that in those days, Shinestar would always follow us around?"

Lilyfur smiled. "Of course I remember!" She mewed, her eyes bright with mirthful laughter. "How can I forget? Remember, we were named apprentices and suddenly we were following him around?"

Ravenwing nodded, unable to say anything. For a moment, he felt like collapsing under his own weight, and falling asleep.

"I can see you're tired. There's no need to hide it from me." Lilyfur mewed quietly, licking her brother's ear again. "I'll go sleep. And I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Ravenwing yawned. And as his sister left the den, he felt a twitch of foreboding pass through his body, as the moonlight hit Lilyfur's fur. It looked eerie, as if it were swathed in starlight.

* * *

**So now you got to see the other side of Shinestar and that will give you a clue as to who is who in the family and whatnot. If that didn't make sense, I'm sorry. I'm still sorta just waking up. But ANYWAY, review please and ZOMG! IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow this took way too long to get up! I can't believe it seriously took this long. I really did try. Oh . . . Julie Christie just one for best actress in a leading role. I guess that's all right. WOW she's old. Anywho, yeah, enjoy this chapter. It's sexier than the last one. So that's all I gotta say now because I'm very very very tired. Over three thousand words though. That's not a bad little bundle of a chapter if I do say so myself.**

**Reviewer replies:**

**Palepaw: Really? You sure? It's not that great.**

**Flamespirit-eth2lazy2login-Flameh! Laziness is a sin! No wait it isn't. NO WAIT YEAH. IT IS! Don't be sinful. But thank you for talking to Willow about this story!**

**Frostfire or Iceheart: ThunderClan has to be evil at some point.**

**SnuffSnuff: Oh, you'd like to think you're suspicions are right, aren't you? Well, I can bet you almost anything that this chapter is going to prove your little theories wrong and shoot them all to hell and you're going to be blown away by this chapter!**

**willowbranch2lazy2login- What is it with you all and being lazy? Anyway, yeah I know my grammar and spelling are slowly raping this fic.**

**Dr. Peppertail: They're not being unperfected. First off, unperfected isn't a word. Secondly, this isn't in the future. This is in the past. They are in the past. They have been imperfected.**

**Shadow Spirit Song: Yes, I know it's amazing. You don't need to tell me. But please, keep doing so!**

**The Tawny Piglet: Please don't rape my wonderful fic. BUT YES! Someone who tells me I'm making grammar mistakes and actually shows me what they are. Unmatched I tell ya. Unmatched. **

**Freak Rayne: STOP CHANGING YOUR NAME OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA- you can finish that sentance. I can't believe I'm the only one who thinks their grammar is going to hell in a handbasket . . .**

**Freak Rayne: This is for your chapter 2 review. I hate flashbacks with a burning passion. I really really really do. They annoy me to no end. The grammar rapage in this chapter is just . . . UGGGHHHHHH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and don't hold me responsible if your eyes bleed from how bad this chapter is.**

* * *

A paw in his side prodded Ravenwing awake the next morning. At first, Ravenwing ignored it, but once the prods became quicker and seemingly more urgent, he decided to let out a small groan. "Wake up Ravenwing." Hissed Shinestar. Ravenwing lifted his head from his paws, trying to get the sleepiness out of his system. "After I make the announcement to the clan about Duskkit and Dawnkit, I will tell them about RiverClan. What sign have you prepared to tell the clan?" 

"I was alone, standing by the river." Ravenwing mewed groggily, waking up and trying to remember the sign he had made up. "A giant wave from the river swept up and drowned me. It tore down trees in our territory, and flooded us completely."

"For a second there," Shinestar purred, his green eyes shining with malicious content. "I actually believed you had a sign. You're getting good at this Ravenwing." Ravenwing nodded his thanks. "This will be the end of the four clans as we know it. If RiverClan is taken, the only thing that stands between us and dominance of the entire forest is nothing!"

Ravenwing looked up at his brother, wondering if that were true. "What if WindClan and ShadowClan align together?" He murmured. Ever since last night, that lone sentence haunted Ravenwing's mind, making him restless. If ShadowClan and WindClan aligned together, any plan of taking over the forest would fade into darkness.

Shinestar's tail flicked away his concerns. "WindClan can not be denied an offer of power. They are too proud to run to ShadowClan for help. Everyone knows that ShadowClan are weak anyway. ShadowClan doesn't trust any clan other than their own. You know this. Yet you fear retaliation from either clan. We are strong Ravenwing, and one day, we will be the strongest clan of them all."

"And why will we be the strongest, Shinestar?" Ravenwing asked, pushing himself to his paws. "Because we are honest and noble? Or because we drive fear into the hearts of the other clans?"

"Both," Shinestar mewed simply. "The other clans will long to be us, and we alone will rise up above the needs of the forest." A triumphant gleam entered his eyes. "Don't you see Ravenwing? We will be the long remembered. They will tell tales of _us_ and how _we_ bravely took on the forest."

_I don't think those are the stories that they will tell. And what if we fail? What if the clans rise up and meet us? _Ravenwing thought, pushing past his brother. The cold air hit his fur, as he was departing from his den. He trotted over to the fresh kill pile. On the way, he nearly tripped over little Brazenkit.

"Sorry!" Squeaked the mass of bright ginger fur. His earnest yellow eyes looked respectively at the older medicine cat. "Are you all right Ravenwing? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Brazenkit stood before Ravenwing, looking extremely apologetic.

Ravenwing looked cold as he stared down upon his nephew. "No Brazenkit." He said stiffly. "Do you need something?" He was never good around kits. They made him jittery and nervous. Only after his first day of being a medicine cat, a kit died of greencough, and afterward he never enjoyed the company of kits.

"Well . . . um . . ." The young kit looked down at his paws. "I was wondering if I could come help you in your den today? You know, with sick cats and stuff." Ravenwing could almost smell the nervousness, coming off in waves off of the small cat. His eyes widened a bit in shock. Did Shinestar put him up to this? Or did Brazenkit actually _want _to be a medicine cat?

"Are you interested in becoming a medicine cat?" Ravenwing asked, simply trying to get the kit out of his fur. Brazenkit looked down at his paws again and cowered under the intense gaze of the medicine cat. "If not, then don't bother coming to my den. I don't need you there to muck up my work."

"And if I did?" The young kit's mew was almost inaudible. Ravenwing tilted his head, in a way that encouraged Brazenkit to speak up. "And if I want to become a medicine cat, Ravenwing? Could I help you in your den?"

"I suppose so." Ravenwing muttered. _Maybe he'll want to become a medicine cat after all. Perhaps it's best for him._ After a pause, Ravenwing noticed a black blur leapt up to the Highrock and Lilyfur took her place at the bottom of the rock. _It's time for the clan meeting. StarClan help those two kits. _Ravenwing thought.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey, come beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Shinestar yowled, his voice sounding throughout the entire camp. As the cats left their dens, Ravenwing silently noted that this seemed like a normal camp. In that one moment, Shinestar looked like any other leader, and there was no threat of death or insanity hanging above them all. Brazenkit dipped his head to Ravenwing before returning to the nursery. Ravenwing settled at the edge of the crowd.

Thisleclaw nodded to Ravenwing. "Getting an apprentice today?" The golden tom asked. Ravenwing shook his head. "Not today. Well, I might. Shinestar's been hinting at it for the past two sunrises."

_Thistleclaw? He's just been made a warrior! And he's a bully on top of it all. _A frown of deep concentration settled across his features.Ravenwing looked up at Shinestar, doubt filling his mind. _I hope he knows what he's doing. Duskkit would be able to handle Thistleclaw, but not Dawnkit. _

"We gather here this dawn, in the presence of StarClan" Shinestar announced. "To give two young kits their apprentice names. Dawnkit and Duskkit, will you please step forward?" A tortieshell tom, which looked exactly like Lilyfur, darted out into the clearing with his head held high. A pale gray she-cat padded more slowly out into the clearing, eyes wide and apprehensive. "Duskkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Duskpaw." Shinestar's gaze swept around the clearing, as if he were unsure who to pick for Duskpaw's mentor. "Barkpelt." Mewed Shinestar. "You will mentor Duskpaw. Your courage and wisdom has passed on through many apprentices, myself included. I trust you will pass on all of your wisdom to Duskpaw." A bulky brown tabby tom emerged, his head held high and his amber eyes burning with an expression that Ravenwing couldn't read. He touched noses with Duskpaw, who looked extremely bored with the entire situation, unaware how his mentor was to other cats.

Ravenwing and Lilyfur exchanged a glance. Barkpelt was known to be a bully to all his apprentices, and cats close to his own age. Her dark green eyes were wide and frightened for her kits' sake. He couldn't ignore the look of desperation that passed through her eyes. It broke his heart a little to see his sister so distraught. This was supposed to be a happy day for her! Ravenwing glared at Shinestar, whose eyes were also glazed with an unreadable expression. _Brother, you promised . . . _He glared angrily at Shinestar. Shinestar ignored him.

"I hope I don't get little Dawnkit. I'd rather get no apprentice at this point. She's far too frail for anyone to train but Lilyfur herself." Muttered Thistleclaw, unsheathing his claws into the soft earth. Ravenwing bristled instinctively, unable to hear his sister or his niece being insulted like that. There was nothing he could do about it though. Knowing Shinestar, Dawnkit would end up with Thistleclaw, and in his (Ravenwing's) den before three sunrises had past.

"Dawnkit," Shinestar's voice, slightly colder with the contempt he was good at hiding. The iciness in Shinestar's voice made the fur on the back of Ravenwing's neck prickle. Nothing good could possibly come out of it. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Dawnpaw. Thistleclaw, you were my first apprentice and I trust you will pass on all you know to Dawnpaw."

Ravenwing could see the struggle Lilyfur had not to call out her protests. Thistleclaw was pushing himself through the throng of cats in order to touch noses with Dawnpaw. For a heartbeat, Dawnpaw caught Ravenwing's eyes and he saw the look of raw terror hidden in their dark green depths. Ravenwing shook his head, unable to process what was happening. Dawnpaw was too frail to be trained by Thistleclaw, Ravenwing could see it now, just in the stark comparison of their frames and weight.

The cats began to disperse, but Shinestar yowled, "Cats of ThunderClan! A battle is on the horizon!" Many of the cats froze in their tracks, slowly turning to Shinestar with wide eyes. Cats in the crowd began murmuring amongst themselves, and the weight of Shinestar's words began to sink in. He saw worry flicker in some of the cats' eyes as Lilyfur looked up at Shinestar in confusion. "A sign from StarClan has shown us that we will be attacked by RiverClan, and soon. Tell them what you told me this morning, Ravenwing." Ravenwing could feel the many pairs of eyes on him.

"I had a dream last night." Ravenwing began, looking around the clearing at each and every cat staring at him. "I was standing alone, by the river. Out of nowhere, a great wave came up from the river, blocking out the moon and the stars. It came down upon me, drowning me and ravaging our territory," He fell silent, a new weight settling among the cats. "This is a sign from StarClan. We must protect ourselves from RiverClan."

"It could be a sign that the river may flood again." Bluefur, one of the newest warriors to ThunderClan, mewed. Cats who did not want to entertain the idea of a battle with RiverClan sounded their agreement with Bluefur's idea.

"You know that a badger took Lilyfur's kits?" Shinestar asked. Cats were confused even more as the conversation turned in a completely different direction. Ravenwing looked up sharply at Shinestar. Was he about to tell them that Lilyfur's kits were taken by RiverClan? _How can he possibly prove that? There's no way, he can . . . _

"They were taken by RiverClan warriors and brought to a badger set near their territory. Brackenstripe, StarClan may he rest in peace, told me about the RiverClan scent in our territory. At the time, I brushed it off as nothing, since I was more concerned about finding the badger set where those poor kits were. At the last Gathering, I overheard a queen talking about two kits that were brought to their territory. I now believe that RiverClan stole those two kits." Yowls of fury and protest rose up Shinestar's words. Ravenwing turned to Lilyfur, begging her to defy this story, and make it untrue. Her green eyes were dulled, seemingly lifeless

Lilyfur lifted her tail to silence the din. "If RiverClan took my kits, then we should see if they are on patrol. After all, Thunderkit and Brightkit are the same age as Dawnpaw and Duskpaw. If Thunderkit and Brightkit are with them, then RiverClan shall pay. I will not be barren for nothing." Bluefur looked as she would like nothing other than to leap to her paws and defy both leader and deputy. The blue-gray she-cat nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes. It was a fair proposition.

Ravenwing struggled to find a flaw in the story or the proposition. To his immense disappointment, he could not. "If the river floods or RiverClan attacks us, it will be soon. In my dream," He mewed, his voice barely audible above the cats who were talking amongst themselves.

Shinestar smirked quickly before speaking again. "Ravenwing is right. We must find out now or never." Several battle ready cats were leaping to their paws. "I think there should be two patrols. One, to see if Thunderkit and Brightkit are with RiverClan and the second to be nearby if the first patrol gets into trouble."

"If I may Shinestar," Lilyfur mewed quickly. "Should the first patrol be made up of cats that would recognize Brightkit and Thunderkit? I could lead it, along with Duskpaw, Dawnpaw, Ravenwing . . ."

"Enough!" Shinestar snarled. "I am the leader here and I will choose the patrols! Do not dare to try to supersede my authority Lilyfur, you don't have the talent for it!" Several cats gasped at Shinestar's sudden personality switch and Ravenwing's eyes widened, silently signaling his brother to get a hold of himself. _If the clan see you now Shinestar, you're ruined._ "You may take Dawnpaw and Duskpaw with you on this patrol along with their mentors. Am I understood?" His last question was a growl, baring his teeth together. Lilyfur nodded slowly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Who will lead the second patrol?" Thistleclaw asked, angry that he wasn't leading the patrol. "You don't need all those experienced warriors on the same patrol. Take one of those warriors and put them at the head of the second patrol and place a warrior from the second patrol on the first patrol."

Shinestar paused, mulling over this new idea. "All right then Thistleclaw, I see your point ." He mewed after a moment. "Thistleclaw, you may lead the second patrol. Bluefur, join the first patrol. Tawnyspots, Whitepaw, Rosepaw, Halftail, Patchpelt and Willowpelt join the second patrol."

The chosen cats began to mingle at the gorse tunnel. Ravenwing looked at Lilyfur one last time before her tail tip disappeared through the gorse tunnel, followed by both patrols of cats. The moonlit image of her the previous night was etched into his mind and his eyes still lingered on the gorse tunnel.

LBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBP

Lilyfur's pawsteps were silent and swift as she moved toward Sunningrocks. Her eyes were burning with the purpose of her mission and did not care if either patrol were keeping up with her. Lilyfur stopped short.

Bluefur and the rest of the patrol stopped behind her. "Did you scent them?" Bluefur asked. "Or are we wasting our times here? They may not be in RiverClan, and if they are, they may not have passed the border today or will pass the border today. Think about it Lilyfur! We should go back and avert this entire disaster."

Lilyfur whipped her head around to glare angrily at Bluefur. "You're not a mother." Lilyfur snarled. "Until you are, you will never understand that queens will do anything for their kits." Undisguised pain struck through her words as she continued, "Do not ask me to give up on my kits, please Bluefur, do not." Bluefur ducked her head and Lilyfur continued onward.

As they approached the RiverClan border, a scent of two cats was coming closer and closer. Bluefur noted with worry that Lilyfur's ears pricked and her eyes became wide and hopeful. Lilyfur signaled the cats in the first patrol to lay low in the undergrowth. A patrol was headed towards them.

"Now Swiftpaw," A young tom was mewing. "What can you smell?"

"I smell fish and . . . a strong scent of some clan . . . I don't know what it is." A small response sounded.

"Crookedjaw! Fernpaw! Come here!" The first voice yowled. "Scent the air, ThunderClan's close by!"

Lilyfur peered through the bushes, to get a look at the four cats. "Thunderkit, Brightkit." Lilyfur whispered, her eyes torn up with pain. "My, how you've both grown so much."

LBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBP

Ravenwing gasped with realization as he finally understood his first real sign with StarClan. She was not coming back.

* * *

**I TOLD you it was bad! Don't believe me? Well that's your problem because was a really bad chapter. Although, I hope you all enjoyed references to familiar characters. **


	4. Chapter 3

****

A/N: This is it. The chapter of chapters. The only I chapter I knew I wanted to write when this story was just floating around as an idea in my head. Don't worry, it's not the end of the story. This, is Damaged's Catalyst. A catalyst, is one event that shocks the reader and changes the direction of the story. Most stories have one.

**Did I tell you guys I got a beta? We ll, if I did, I'm telling you again. The Tawny Piglet has been kind enough to beta for me. So now this story is grammar mistake free. Not the Author's notes, the actual story. **

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Flamespirit-eth, or Flameh. Without your profile, Damaged would cease to exist. Happy Belated Birthday!**

**Review Replies:**

**Flamespirit-eth: Yes, Phantom updated . . . AGAIN! And now those nitpicky grammar things are out of the way because Piglet is my beta.**

**Tawnyleaf: Aww, thank you for saying so. As for Dawnpaw and Duskpaw's mentors, one is actually more 'evil' than the other. It's displayed well in this chapter (I think). **

**Rahna: Well here is the update. I this battle.**

**Cloudy: Who's 'she' mentioned in the last sentence? You'll find out. **

**Piglet: I guess I don't have to be eaten, then.**

**Snuff: That's four, four TD members. Bwah ha ha ha! Anyway,I like Shinestar. He's an interesting character to write. And yes, Bluefur is Bluestar.****Hope (Chapter 1): What the? I have over-exaggerated typed as one word on the word document. Stupid fanfiction!**

**Hope (Chapter 2): Shinestar is teh awesomeness. He's the leader ThunderClan should've had when Rusty/Firepaw/heart/star/garystualert joined the forest.**

**Hope (Chapter 3. Thank the powers that be): I will repeat myself. Bluefur is in fact, Bluestar. -insert gasps of shock and surprise here-**

**Silver Patronus: Yay for being a big hit!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Shinestar would've been real.  
**

* * *

All was silent on the other side of the border, as the storm clouds came rolling in, gathering at the border, waiting to explode. Bluefur's whiskers twitched in anticipation. The RiverClan cats were indeed on the other side of the border, a patrol not far behind them. Bluefur weaved closer to Lilyfur. "Lilyfur, we should go now." If they didn't leave then, a battle would soon erupt, bringing with it mass chaos.

"There they are. My kits! My kits! They're alive! After all this time, they're alive!" Lilyfur whispered excitedly, her green eyes blazing with happiness. Bluefur suppressed a groan. This was going to get messy; she could tell. RiverClan had already scented their patrol; Lilyfur wouldn't leave, and the rest of the cats would stay by their deputy. Things got worse, as Thistleclaw stepped out of the bushes with his patrol, purposely starting a fight with the two older warriors of RiverClan. Bluefur tore at tufts of grass with her claws. There was no possible way this could get worse.

"Oakheart," Thistleclaw growled, his light head high, amber eyes ablaze and claws unsheathed. "Those apprentices belong to ThunderClan!" Both apprentices looked at Thistleclaw with extreme confusion, as did the two senior warriors of RiverClan. No one knew, except for the ThunderClan cats, what was going on, and even fewer knew what was about to transpire. All of the pieces needed to fall into place, and, even if they didn't fall exactly, the puzzle would still be completed by the end.

"These apprentices don't belong to ThunderClan; they never have," Oakheart growled, stepping forwards toward the light warrior. His bracken-colored fur bristled angrily. "These apprentices have been a part of RiverClan for moons, since we found them on our border. You know, the border, Thistleclaw? The thing you don't respect." Overhead, the sky darkened, and the thunder rumbled, emulating the tension of the situation. A RiverClan patrol approached Crookedjaw as the ThunderClan cats fanned out behind Thistleclaw, as if he were their deputy.

"Go back to ThunderClan camp, Dawnpaw and Duskpaw; that's an order," growled Barkpelt. Dawnpaw went without a second thought, but Duskpaw stayed. His light green eyes were bright with the desire to stay and fight. Barkpelt glared stonily at his apprentice. Of course, he had to get the extremely stubborn one. "Leave, Duskpaw," Barkpelt growled again, baring his teeth at the dusky gray apprentice.

"When a warrior tells you to go, you leave!" Bluefur snarled softly. Duskpaw took off with a mutinous glare in the direction of both senior warriors. Barkpelt nodded respectfully, albeit stiffly, in Bluefur's direction. "You're welcome." Bluefur shrugged. "We better get out there." Barkpelt nodded again.

"Ah, Darkchaser," Thistleclaw growled. "Come to fight alongside your old comrades, or ally yourself with these sodden fleabags?" The first drops of rain fell on the patrol of cats. Lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled, waiting for one side to make a move, waiting for something to happen, waiting for it all to begin.

"RiverClan are my comrades after Shinestar ruthlessly banned me!" Darkchaser snarled. The black and white warrior looked around the clearing. "Where's Lilyfur?" he taunted. "Wilting in the greenleaf heat?"

"At least our deputy doesn't have a permanent frown," Thistleclaw taunted back. Crookedjaw flexed his claws, waiting to tear Thistleclaw apart. Darkchaser and Thistleclaw began circling each other. "It's a shame, you know, that I'm going to have to fight against you. You and I were friends, remember?"

"I remember," Darkchaser said, baring his teeth. "You used to be infatuated with that spineless deputy of yours, and didn't she go on to mate with an elder?" This wasn't a lie, but a fact, spat to get Thistleclaw's rage going. An unspoken message flashed between the eyes of the two headstrong warriors, and Darkchaser hurled himself at Thistleclaw. Lilyfur could only watch as Bluefur and Barkpelt joined the line of ThunderClan cats, rain driving through their line of sight.

"How dare you insult our deputy? At least she can lead with some grace and civility; ThunderClan, attack!" Thistleclaw howled. Cats from both sides began flying at each other, blood and fur mixing with the mud and rain that was being created. The two small apprentices were slipping out through the thick of battle, so as not to be harmed - or worse: killed.

Lilyfur took that moment to chase after them, purpose giving power to her paws. Maybe, just maybe, she could reconcile with her kits. They wouldn't have to come to ThunderClan. They would just have to know who she was. She just had to make sure they were safe.

As she ran, she could see Bluefur tussling with Oakheart, and, to her surprise, she noticed both cats had sheathed claws. Thistleclaw and Darkchaser were still tearing each other's throats out, until Crookedjaw joined the fray. Rosepaw was battling a warrior twice her size, and he had her pinned down; she scratched his eyes before dragging herself off of the battlefield, leaving a trail of blood as she left. Whitepaw was soon to follow, grabbing Rosepaw by the scruff and dragging her back to camp.

A young gray warrior leapt at her, knocking Lilyfur off balance and pinning her down. The lithe gray she-cat had unsheathed her claws, aiming for Lilyfur's exposed stomach, when a blur knocked Graypool off of Lilyfur. Lilyfur leapt to her paws to thank whomever it was, but the cat turned on her, eyes ablaze, snarling, "You're mine. It's my turn to be deputy, you soft piece of useless fur!" Menacingly, the cat reared back in preparation for its attack.

Lilyfur could only cry out for help as claws scored across her fur, tainting the soft gray and making it a dark crimson. Her cry was cut short as she lay in the rainy grass, convulsing as she tried to breathe. Just outside of her line of vision, two little bundles of fur, with light green eyes, watched her die. "Bri--" She was cut off as the claws came back to finish their work - work that had started many moons ago.

The first phase of the plan was complete.

"Brazenkit, pass me the marigold," Ravenwing ordered, chewing up the herb to put in his mixture. The RiverClan cats were the toughest they'd ever been, and he was sure that some cats would come back with some nasty scratches. He turned, finding the ginger kit's gaze lifeless. "Brazenkit!" he snapped, marching to the other side of the den to get marigold. _If you want anything done these days, you have to do it yourself. _He gave Brazenkit a little glare, trying to scare him into working.

"Yes, Ravenwing?" Brazenkit squeaked, snapping to attention. Ravenwing was slightly alarmed by the taciturnity in the kit. Brazenkit had been so revved up to go beforehand; now he seemed as dead as a piece of grass.

_Maybe he realizes he doesn't want to be a medicine cat. Great; on top of lying to the Clan, I'll have an unwilling apprentice. Anything else, Shinestar? _Ravenwing thought, adding poppy seeds into the mixture. Maybe Thistleclaw would overdose on poppy seeds and die, leaving him away from Lilyfur.

"You needed something?" Brazenkit looked puzzled, but he seemed to be trying to hide it, as if he couldn't figure something out and didn't want Ravenwing to know. It was frustrating for both Ravenwing and Brazenkit.

"Is something wrong, Brazenkit?" Ravenwing asked softly. He tried to remember which kit it was that had died in here. It was a stupid thing to remember, but it was remembered by Ravenwing, nevertheless. Deciding that the kit that had died here was not related to Brazenkit, Ravenwing prompted again, "Is there something wrong that you want to tell me about?"

"Did you ever get a bad feeling about something," Brazenkit asked softly, as the winds began to pick up outside the den; he flinched at the lightning outside before continuing, "only you weren't sure what was wrong?" The jitters in his yellow eyes were gone, and they were replaced by a look of dread, as if he knew something about which he wasn't letting on, as if he, like Ravenwing, was having doubts about the patrol that had left earlier that morning.

"Did you have a sign from StarClan, Brazenkit?" Ravenwing asked. His heart began pounding, as it did every time he had to lie around any other cat that wasn't Shinestar. The trees began to rustle, and Shinestar was standing a top the Highrock, a dark shadow blending in with the darkness of the storm.

"I'm not sure," Brazenkit confessed, looking down at his paws. "I had a dream last night. A lily fell into the river and was swept away by the current." Ravenwing froze, his green eyes becoming with wide with horror. Brazenkit looked embarrassed, until he saw Ravenwing's look. "Do you think that it was really a sign from StarClan?" he mewed hopefully. "I really want to be a medicine cat; I really do."

Ravenwing could barely hear Brazenkit. _Lilyfur swathed in starlight last night? A lily falling into the river and being swept away by the current? No, it must be something else. Not Lilyfur; anyone else but Lilyfur. StarClan, save her!_

"The glare will destroy the forest," Brazenkit whispered ominously, before collapsing in the den, his flank rising and falling with the signs of sleep. Ravenwing could only stare at the kit, trembling. Not only did this kit receive a sign, but uttered a prophecy. Moments later, the kit awoke, and, upon seeing Ravenwing with the same horrified stare, asked, "What happened?"

Suddenly, a warm feeling of affection for his nephew prompted him to say, "You had a sign from StarClan. This means that you are destined to be a medicine cat." Ravenwing reflected on that statement, as he was a medicine cat and had not received a legitimate sign from StarClan since . . . well, actually, he had never received a legitimate sign from StarClan. Still, he had to comply with the rules of regular cat faith. As Brazenkit's face lit up, Ravenwing continued, "You will help me in my den, with all the wounded cats. Watch, and I'll teach you the herbs you need to know." Ravenwing couldn't help but beam proudly at Brazenkit's eagerness. There would be at least one cat in the family with honorable intentions.

"Rosepaw! Whitepaw!" Brazenkit squeaked, seeing Whitepaw dragging Rosepaw by her scruff, both of them suffering from severe wounds. "What happened?" The kit seemed to be frozen with shock and Ravenwing sprung into action.

"Get Rosepaw to my den now; get me some thyme for the shock!" Ravenwing ordered. Brazenkit scampered away as two warriors dragged Rosepaw into the medicine cat den. "Whitepaw, what happened?" Whitepaw trembled, unable to speak. "What happened? C'mon, Whitepaw; I need you to speak to me so we can keep you from going into shock," Ravenwing pressed.

"Lilyfur is dead," Whitepaw whispered. With his head hung low, he gently picked up Rosepaw by the scruff and dragged her to Ravenwing's den. He returned shortly, to announce louder, "Lilyfur is dead!"

Ravenwing could only stare in numb shock, looking up at Shinestar. There was a look of grief etched on his face, but not in his eyes. Shinestar's eyes bore the look of one who had just been satisfied by the news. Shinestar yowled, "Where is the rest of the patrol?"

"Here," Thornclaw announced. Halftail, Willowpelt, Tawnyspots, Bluefur, and Barkpelt returned with him. Bluefur carried the scruff of the fallen Lilyfur. Ravenwing wanted to press his muzzle against Lilyfur's until she awoke, swatting him playfully with a forepaw, telling him it was all a joke. Behind them, a black and white head emerged, causing Ravenwing's pining to vanish and be replaced with fury. It was Darkchaser.

"Darkchaser!" Shinestar's voice boomed like the thunder that rumbled above their heads. "You are banished from ThunderClan! What are you doing here?" Shinestar's green eyes were still sparkling with malicious content, in an almost welcoming sense towards Darkchaser. Ravenwing let out a muted gasp, remembering that this was all planned. "Speak."

"I know that I am banished, but you must understand something," Darkchaser mewed. "I saw who killed Lilyfur. It was a RiverClan cat." Ravenwing looked up at Shinestar. Shinestar's gaze was a familiar one, the 'good, you're doing as you're told' gaze. "I realized that RiverClan was not my place anymore, so I asked ThunderClan if I could return with them back to camp."

"And why should we trust you?" Shinestar mewed. "You are half-Clan. How can we trust you to defend us when you turned your back on RiverClan? What makes you any different from the RiverClan cats you lived with over the past season?" Thistleclaw leapt up to Darkchaser's defense, making Ravenwing realize that something was up, and more than he knew. There was something lurking, like a fish under the ice.

"Darkchaser saved me from drowning in the river, and killed Lilyfur's killer!" Thistleclaw yowled, despite the wind, the rain, and the various scratches covering his pelt. "In all fairness, he should be allowed to return to ThunderClan, if only as a prisoner." Most of the cats were nodding in agreement. It was a fair proposition. No cat could deny that.

"I agree," Shinestar mewed. "Darkchaser, you will be kept and treated like a prisoner for one moon, until we decide what to do with you." He leapt down from the Highrock. "In the meantime, we have a sad duty to perform. I say these words by the body of Lilyfur, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice." All cats' eyes were on him. Thistleclaw was looking extremely arrogant, Bluefur anxious, and Tawnyspots simply waited for the 'great' leader to speak again. "Thistleclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" All cats stared with shock, until a bunch of Thistleclaw supporters began yowling his name to StarClan itself.

"Thistleclaw! Thistleclaw!" The whole Clan joined in, their yowls matching the wind. The wind and the yowls were competing, as if Lilyfur's spirit did not approve of this choice. _I wouldn't be surprised,_Ravenwing thought.

"Thank you, ThunderClan! I will honor the memory of my fallen predecessor and I will do the best that I can for every cat in this camp!" Several yowls were met with his words, but all Ravenwing could do was stare at Lilyfur's fallen body. He walked over to her, pressing his nose against her head.

"Oh, Lilyfur," he murmured, gently licking her cheek. "What will I do without you? What can I do without you?" He sighed, rubbing his muzzle up and down hers.

"Watch your sentiments, Ravenwing." A growl made him snap out of his grievances and turn around. Shinestar was staring at him, with no remorse on his face whatsoever - only a smugness that owed to everything going as planned for the future of the forest. "You never know who could be watching you."

"What do you mean, Shinestar?" Ravenwing growled. "At least I'm showing some emotion for Lilyfur, unlike you! She was the best friend I ever had!" _She was the only friend I ever had, and now she's gone. Now she's left me alone, just like she promised she never would. She was my only friend because she was the only who I ever thought could love me._

"Friend? Are you sure, Ravenwing?" Shinestar growled softly. Ravenwing looked away, his paws shuffling with nervousness. "You loved her. You wanted to take her on as a mate. You deluded yourself into thinking she'd actually have you as a mate. I saw the way you looked, that look of jealousy and rage, whenever Thistleclaw was near her, whenever she was laughing with another tom or whenever she was smiling around another tom." Shinestar spat on the ground at Ravenwing's paws. "You disgust me. At least, now that she's dead, you can violate her corpse, and StarClan won't be mad." Ravenwing's fur bristled, and he longed to leap at Shinestar and end all the madness then. Shinestar left to go find Dawnpaw and Duskpaw; that twisted look of satisfaction residing on his features radiated malice as he left Ravenwing alone in the stormy clearing.

He settled down beside her, trying to see if there was any warmth left in her soft fur. Brazenkit hobbled outside, prodding Ravenwing in the side. "Ravenwing, Rosepaw needs your help. She's unconscious, and you're supposed to be the medicine cat." Brazenkit trailed off uncertainly. "Ravenwing?" Ravenwing closed his eyes, trying to shut out reality, to shut out the pain. "Ravenwing, please come help. We can't let Rosepaw die."

"I won't," Ravenwing said softly. "I'll be there in a moment, Brazenkit. I . . ." His voice hitched in his throat. "I need to say good-bye." The kit ran back to the shelter of the medicine cat den. "Good-bye, Lilyfur," Ravenwing whispered. "I never realized how much you meant to me . . . until after you were gone." His voice shook as he continued, "I love you."

Shinestar emerged from the apprentices' den with Dawnpaw and Duskpaw. Duskpaw glared angrily at Ravenwing before settling next to his mother, while Dawnpaw looked distant and dead. Shinestar wrapped his tail around Duskpaw, glaring maliciously at Ravenwing. In that moment, Ravenwing never realized how much Shinestar and Duskpaw looked alike - too alike.

"See, Ravenwing?" Shinestar hissed, watching the realization dawn on Ravenwing's face. "I always get what you can't have." He leaned in closer to Ravenwing's ear. "Her scent was so intoxicating, and her fur was so soft. And so warm . . . to think you have often been denied the simplest of pleasures." Shinestar coiled around Ravenwing. "To think she cried out my name, passionately, lovingly! To think she pressed against me," Shinestar mewed, pressing against Ravenwing. "Wanting more, craving more, and only I could give it to her."

"Shut up!" Ravenwing hissed. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore, Shinestar!"

"No, you need to listen to me!" Shinestar hissed. "I always get what I want. I always win." Shinestar uncoiled himself from around Ravenwing.

Ravenwing glared at his brother, knowing that, now, he was in too deep.

* * *

**This chapter made me realize how much character development I can have for Brazenkit. That kit is just awesome. And so is Barkpelt. I found myself ADORING Barkpelt, for the oh-so short time that he appeared.**

**Yes, I'm whoring for reviews. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two updated stories in one day. This must be some kind of record. Anyway, I know you're staring at your computer in disbelief thinking, "A new chapter of Damaged? No way!" Well it is. Deal with it. Just kidding. I know how much you want to read this. So, I'll hurry up with the reviewer replies, and you can be on your merry little way.**

**Piglet: You better believe it, beta.**

**Hope: Yeah, I know. Still, Shinestar is just the best character to write. There are so many things you can do with his twisted little mind. I want to hug him. But then I realized he'd kill me, so I get rid of that thought.**

**Painted Inkblot: I had a brain fart and couldn't remember your penname. Anyway, yeah, it was incest. Lots of incest. This isn't AU . . . once I get to the end of the story, everything will make sense. In a weird way that you'll probably think I've totally jumped the shark. But whatever.**

**Patronus Charm: Yeah, I was referring to you. Sorry I got your name wrong. And yeah, you can use the monarchy thing. I'm sure I'm not the first to think of it.**

**Kelly: Those are all my favorite characters too.**

**Breezeh: Well, there were no grammatical errors because of my amazing beta. **

**Snuffie: I miss you. Yes, I was whoring for reviews. I'm a bad girl. Everybody loves Ravenwing. And Shinestar.**

**Nightclaw: ShadowClan will MOST LIKELY, and don't hold me to this, in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Spottednose Hawkfrost's Girl: Your review was one word. There's nothing more I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, well, bad things would happen!**

* * *

_Two moons later _

The sun was barely peeking over the treetops, but Ravenwing couldn't go back to sleep. It was another one of those days where he would just wake up and find the last stars were still gleaming in the sky. He liked to believe that it was Lilyfur, and that she was watching him sleep. He still didn't believe in StarClan, but he did believe that, somehow, his sister was watching him.

Ravenwing heard soft pawsteps at the entrance of the den, bringing his attention back to reality. It was Shinestar. Ravenwing's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Shinestar?" he asked in hostility. It took all of his self-control to keep his claws sheathed. The sight of his brother filled him with rage, sorrow, and a newfound want for revenge.

"Easy, brother," Shinestar mewed. "I understand you're still upset about Lilyfur's death, after all the time that has passed, but that's no reason to take it out on me." Ravenwing fumed. His brother carried on as normal, as if Lilyfur had never died and nothing had ever happened. Shinestar continued, "Today is Brazenkit's apprentice ceremony."

Ravenwing's ears pricked up in interest, and a gleam entered his eyes. It wasn't hard to conceive that Ravenwing had grown fond of his nephew over the past couple of moons. The ginger tom was bright, eager, and willing to learn. But, on the other side, so was Brazenkit's brother, Tigerkit. Tigerkit wasn't a bad kit; in fact, Ravenwing could see enormous potential for a good leader in the tom. As usual, there was something's in Shinestar's remarks that made Ravenwing dig for a deeper meaning. "You're mentoring Tigerkit," Ravenwing mewed.

"You enjoy pointing out the obvious, don't you?" Shinestar mewed in a bored fashion. "Of course I'm mentoring him. Thistleclaw is busy with Dawnpaw, and the Clan will be enraged if Darkchaser is given an apprentice. We have to keep our power in the family. After all, Thistleclaw will need to be disposed of eventually. When that time comes . . . well, you know how the system works."

Ravenwing nodded stiffly. Unfortunately, he did know how the system worked. "What if Thistleclaw were to discover your plot?" he asked. "What if he were to kill Tigerkit before our young nephew was in a position to do anything?" Knowing that Thistleclaw was clearly too proud of his position, Ravenwing was certain that the tom wouldn't even think that anyone would dare remove him, let alone his own leader. He was just a pawn. In a way, every cat was a pawn to Shinestar.

"Tigerkit will be my apprentice," Shinestar scoffed. "No cat will dare lay a claw on him." Light began to flood into the den and onto Ravenwing, leaving only Shinestar's green eyes visible, the rest of him cast in shadow. "If all else fails, he will continue our grandfather's legacy. They both will."

On that note, a small gray she-cat appeared at the entrance to the den, drawing Shinestar's attention away from the conversation. It was Graypool. After Lilyfur was buried, Shinestar had sent a giant patrol of cats to strike back against RiverClan and nearly destroyed them. The water cats were left with an ultimatum: Try to leave and die or live under Shinestar's rule with ThunderClan. RiverClan became a part of ThunderClan. The RiverClan leader disappeared, but Ravenwing knew that Splashstar was amongst the ranks of StarClan. After all, how could Shinestar risk this cat's return with more forces to overthrow him?

"Yes, Graypool?" Shinestar mewed. "You needed something?" There was something about her air that made Ravenwing nervous, and it wasn't what she had to say. It was her demeanor around him. There was an air of nervousness, perhaps even fear. He looked at Shinestar's lustful expression. Ravenwing shuddered at the epiphany.

"Crookedjaw said that Owlpaw and Lionpaw are almost ready to become warriors," Graypool mewed. "Someone needs to take them to Highstones . . . and, as leader, you are required to take them." The way she said "leader" made it seem as if the RiverClan she-cat would never accept Shinestar as her leader.

"Are there any apprentices that also need to be taken to Highstones?" Shinestar asked, turning to Ravenwing instantly. He did not immediately respond, so, more impatiently this time, Shinestar pressed, "Well, are there?"

"I suppose Whitepaw needs to take the journey. Specklepaw and Frostpaw are almost old enough, and Rosepaw is recovering." Ravenwing mewed. ThunderClan needed more queens. They were running out of apprentices.

"Good. Tell Crookedjaw that I will take Owlpaw, Lionpaw, and their mentors with me to Highstones today. They must meet me at Fourtrees as soon as they can," Shinestar mewed. "Ravenwing, I think you should bring Brazenki--paw with you, just to show him where Highstones is." Ravenwing nodded, unable to say anything in front of Graypool. No matter what, Shinestar still had to be in control. He was unsure why Shinestar insisted calling Brazenkit "Brazenpaw." It was strange, to say the least.

"Should I go get Patchpelt and tell him to prepare?" Ravenwing asked as Shinestar dismissed Graypool with a flick of his tail.

Shinestar shook his head.

"Not Patchpelt?" Patchpelt, being one of the senior warriors and Whitepaw's mentor, was surely the best warrior for this journey.

"No. I want you to get Bluefur," Shinestar mewed. "I can't trust Patchpelt. I don't want him near me with RiverClan warriors who would gladly murder me, and you, who would probably stand by and watch. I can trust Bluefur. Besides, she is Whitepaw's only living relative." Ravenwing frowned. Playing the family card in front of the tom who hated everything their family was about didn't seem like the greatest move on the leader's part.

"I don't think bringing Brazenkit will do us any good," Ravenwing mewed cautiously. Shinestar stared him down angrily, green eyes ablaze. "Brazenkit hasn't grown enough to have that kind of endurance. Besides, it's almost leaf-bare, and I'm positive a cat is going to come down with whitecough, and soon. I wish to stay behind."

"Why? Are you planning something? Do you know if something's going to happen?" Shinestar growled. His black fur began prickling, a sure sign of his unease. Ravenwing took a step back, in case, for some strange reason, Shinestar were to charge at him.

"The only one who plans the deaths of their Clanmates is you, Shinestar." Ravenwing resisted the temptation to spit at his brother. "No one here is going to betray you. You're going to have Bluefur with you on the way to Highstones, and she'll keep any warrior in their place." Ravenwing blinked. His brother was never one for paranoia or reassurances. Perhaps his mind was slowly being twisted by all the power presented at his paws?

"Very well," Shinestar mewed. "I'm going to call the Clan meeting." Ravenwing nodded, closing his eyes. Slowly, the darkness of his eyelids began to form shapes. Two cats huddled together, murmuring darkly; a small cat running, its yellow eyes wide with fear; two dark, feline forms fighting, insults being exchanged as their claws slashed. A small ginger cat was lying motionless on the ground, bleeding from its wounds. Ravenwing opened his eyes again, panting hard.

A soft voice whispered in his ear, "The glare will destroy the forest." That prophecy again, the one Brazenkit uttered in this very den before Lilyfur's body was brought back to camp. He shivered and looked to the clouds. Only one marred the sky, and it was blood red. "There will be death this day," the voice whispered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Shinestar's voice rang out into the rising sun. Cats came out of their dens, yawning and grumbling. Tigerkit and Brazenkit scurried out of the nursery and sat proudly near the Highrock. Rosepetal, their mother and Ravenwing's other sister, emerged. Dawnpaw emerged from the apprentices' den, followed by Duskpaw. To everyone's surprise, Dawnpaw and Thistleclaw got along extremely well, despite her supposed frailness and his harsh nature. Duskpaw and Barkpelt did not get along so well. Their personalities clashed, leaving Duskpaw extremely bitter, especially when punished.

"I hope you taught respect to those kits of yours," growled Barkpelt to Rosepetal. Duskpaw stiffened at hearing his mentor's voice. "There's nothing worse for a mentor to have an apprentice that doesn't listen." Ravenwing watched as Duskpaw dug his claws into the ground, and Dawnpaw murmured something into his ear. Duskpaw spit something back at her, and she stalked away toward Ravenwing.

"Hello, Dawnpaw," he greeted nonchalantly. A pang of grief surged through him as he noticed how similar Dawnpaw was to Lilyfur. An alarming thought passed through his mind. The red cloud was seen at dawn. Did this mean that Dawnpaw was meant to die today? Uneasily, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Is your brother all right?" he asked, referring to the scene he had just witnessed. Dawnpaw's green eyes flickered uneasily.

"He doesn't think that Barkpelt appreciates all that he does. He's angered by it, and wants to do something about it. I told him he should go talk to Shinestar, but he said that Shinestar doesn't care about lowly apprentices." She paused a moment, choosing her next words carefully. "I think he's still upset that he was forced to leave the battle the day our mother was killed."

"I would be, too," Ravenwing mewed softly, though not softly enough, as Dawnpaw caught his words. She looked at him curiously, and she, too, remembered the night her mother died. Ravenwing could only wait for her next words.

"You loved her." It wasn't a question. If only she knew that her mother was his sister. Then, she would really see the twisted reality of it all. "You're a medicine cat," she mewed, her face lined with confusion. "I thought you weren't allowed to love."

"All cats love," Ravenwing mewed coldly. "Just because we can't give into our carnal desires doesn't mean we can't love." He stalked away from Dawnpaw, and, at the same time, he felt like he was walking away from Lilyfur, as well. It made him want to turn around and run back to her, though he knew he couldn't.

"Today, we are naming two kits in their apprenticehood. Two different ceremonies are required for his, as Brazenkit has expressed his desire to become a medicine cat," Shinestar mewed, silencing the cats below him, while Thistleclaw looked up at his leader expectantly. Ravenwing had not noticed Thistleclaw taking his spot at the base of the Highrock. "Brazenkit, it is my understanding that you wish to follow the path of a medicine cat instead of that of a warrior. Is this true?"

"It is." Brazenkit's response was loud and strong, a stark comparison to the kit of two moons ago. Perhaps desire fed his courage, giving him newfound strength. Or perhaps Shinestar had already gotten to the kit, causing the him to give no doubt to the Clan.

"Very well. StarClan, recognize Brazenpaw not as an apprentice to a warrior but an apprentice to the medicine cat until he is given his medicine cat name. While Ravenwing can teach you what you must learn, StarClan will light your path," Shinestar called out. Ravenwing stepped forward to touch his nose with Brazenpaw's, seeing the young tom's eyes light up.

"You'll do great, Brazenpaw," Tigerkit mewed softly, his voice filled with pride for his brother and the excitement of what lay at his paws. Ravenwing could see the spark of ambition in Tigerkit's amber eyes. However, it was not the bad ambition. It was the ambition that drove one to do good for the Clan. Perhaps, and he had always said this, Brazenpaw and Tigerkit would be the two that would set the Clan on the right path.

"Tigerkit, from this moment onward, you shall be known as Tigerpaw. Let StarClan recognize you by this name until you are given your warrior name." Shinestar cited this so lifelessly that Ravenwing wondered if the Clan noticed. They didn't seem to notice, although Ravenwing wasn't surprised by this fact. "Tigerpaw, your mentor will be myself." Several cats gasped at his words. Ignoring them, Shinestar leapt down off of the Highrock, touching noses with Tigerpaw, whose eyes were shining very brightly.

"Wow." Brazenpaw let out a soft breath of awe. Ravenwing looked at his apprentice. There was jealousy in those yellow eyes, and Ravenwing wondered if his apprentice was regretting his decision to become a medicine cat. Brazenpaw looked down at the ground, so as to avoid his mentor's glances.

"Onto other news," Shinestar mewed, leaping up onto the Highrock again. "I will be taking Whitepaw to Highstones today. Bluefur, you shall be accompanying us. We will go to Ravenwing momentarily for herbs. Patchpelt, you are responsible for Tigerpaw and Frostpaw today." Several cats began to murmur at this odd request, and Shinestar mewed coldly, "Any questions?" Silence met his words. "Good. This meeting has come to an end."

Ravenwing beckoned to Brazenpaw, and they both headed for his den. "Now, I know you've never seen a traveling herb mix, so you can watch," Ravenwing mewed unsurely. Brazenpaw simply nodded as they entered the den. Without thinking, Ravenwing began mixing herbs for the journey. "We'll leave with them, but only to escort them to Fourtrees. I'll show you where herbs are." Brazenpaw could only nod again, as Shinestar, Bluefur, and Whitepaw entered the den.

"Shinestar?" Bluefur murmured quietly, as it seemed Ravenwing was too busy with the herb packets, and Whitepaw had gone to chat with Brazenpaw. Ravenwing's ears were perked with interest, but Bluefur took no notice of this. "Why did you ask me to come instead of Patchpelt?"

Shinestar gave her a dark look before replying quietly, "Because I trust you, Bluefur. If you are ever in my position, you will learn that the Clan is nothing but a bunch of traitors who wish you harm. I know that you aren't one of them, and, for that, I trust you," he finished as Bluefur opened her mouth to protest. "StarClan is not with me. I am fighting StarClan. If you are leader, you will see. Oh, yes; you will see."

Bluefur looked disturbed and upset. Ravenwing knew this was his time to act. "The herb packets are ready," he announced. Bluefur nearly jumped out of her skin as he said this, but gave a nod to Ravenwing before eating her herb packet. Whitepaw took one bite before scrunching up his face in distaste. Bluefur gave him a pointed look before he continued eating. Shinestar ate in silence, his green eyes watching every shadow in the den.

"Are you finished, Whitepaw?" Bluefur asked as she picked her head up from the finished herb packet. Whitepaw nodded. "Shinestar?" she asked warily.

"I'm ready," he mewed quietly. Ravenwing beckoned Brazenpaw with his tail. The cats set out to Fourtrees, against the cold leaf-fall air. Ravenwing made a mental note to bring Brazenpaw back this way, as there were many herbs he had to show to his apprentice.

Up ahead, four RiverClan cats were waiting. Ravenwing recognized them as Snowpelt, Blackclaw, Owlpaw and Lionpaw. Shinestar and Blackclaw exchanged stiff nods. Ravenwing gave Bluefur a warning glance, showing her that he had heard what Shinestar had said. Whitepaw eagerly sought Owlpaw and Lionpaw, and the seven cats set off, leaving Ravenwing and Brazenpaw behind.

"Now what?" Brazenpaw asked eagerly. "Are we going to tour the territory? Are we going to see WindClan cats? I'd tear their fur off, those stupid, proud WindClan cats." Ravenwing sighed, waiting for the apprentice to finish his ramble. "I want to learn everything, Ravenwing!"

"In due time," Ravenwing purred. "For now, I must show you what herbs we will need in the coming moons." They set off toward the Twolegplace, a different direction from where Ravenwing originally intended; however, the threat of whitecough was still very real. "Do you know what whitecough is?"

Brazenpaw nodded. "It's really contagious," he stated. "If left alone, it can turn into greencough, and cats can die from it." Realization dawned on his face. "We're getting herbs to fight whitecough?" Ravenwing nodded.

"The herb to fight whitecough is called catmint. It can be found in Twoleg gardens," Ravenwing mewed, bringing Brazenpaw through the undergrowth and close to the RiverClan border. "When marigold grows here again, you'll come here to get it for use in fighting off infections. We always have some in the den. After all, battles are still fought, even in the dead of leaf-bare," he mewed. The river's babbling seemed to calm both cats down as they walked towards Sunningrocks, seeing a RiverClan patrol. Brazenpaw stiffened. "They mean us no harm," Ravenwing mewed.

Mudfur, the newly-made medicine cat of RiverClan, was among them. Ravenwing realized that it was just that tom and a few warriors simply looking for herbs until he called out to the ThunderClan cats. "Ravenwing? Have you seen Swiftpaw?" He frowned. A RiverClan apprentice, missing?

"Mudfur, I can't hear you over here; come to our side of the border and explain," Ravenwing called. Mudfur nodded and began to swim over.

"What are you doing?" Brazenpaw asked shrilly. "He's from another Clan!" Ravenwing wanted to laugh. There was so much the young tom didn't understand, especially the fact that RiverClan was part of ThunderClan, but, then, he wasn't exactly supposed to know that.

"Mudfur is a medicine cat. Medicine cats are welcome on all territories. We are bound, not by the warrior code, but to our own code. Medicine cats do not share the quarrels of the other Clans. We are meant as peace-keepers," Ravenwing explained. Brazenpaw nodded in understanding as Mudfur came toward them, dripping from his swim in the river. "What happened?" Ravenwing asked.

"Oakheart wanted to take Swiftpaw out for training, but he wasn't in the den. Then Fernpaw, Swiftpaw's sister, said she hadn't seen him since sunrise. We've just started searching the entire territory. You haven't scented him, have you?"

Brazenpaw looked like he wanted to retort something, but Ravenwing stepped in. "I'm sorry, Mudfur, but the only RiverClan cat I've scented on our territory all morning is you. I hope you find him. It would be a shame if StarClan gained another apprentice." Mudfur nodded in agreement and swam back across the river. "Let's go," Ravenwing mewed.

They walked in silence until they came upon the Twoleg garden that held catmint. "Is that catmint?" Brazenpaw asked, sniffing it. "It smells delicious. May I have some?" Ravenwing shook his head, and Brazenpaw pouted.

"You may pick some off the bush and leave it on the moss. We can come back for it later. There are other plants, useful plants, that Twolegs grow. I want to show you some of them. Learn their scents. A warriors' apprentice will have an assessment based on fighting and hunting. Your assessment will be based on your knowledge of herbs, what they look like, and what they are used for," Ravenwing mewed. Brazenpaw nodded eagerly, sniffing some of the plants, as they padded away from the catmint in the moss.

"Is this all we're going to do today?" Brazenpaw asked. Ravenwing was about to reply when a gray blur ran toward them. It was Dawnpaw. "Hello, Dawnpaw," Brazenpaw mewed curtiously, but she ignored him and spoke directly to Ravenwing.

"Come quickly!" she mewed. "Duskpaw is bleeding really badly. He was fighting off a RiverClan intruder, an apprentice. I would've helped, but they looked exactly alike, and I couldn't tell who was who!" Her green eyes were wide and fear-filled.

"Brazenpaw, go get the catmint and bring it back immediately. I'll meet you back at camp," Ravenwing ordered, and Brazenpaw took off to obey. "Let's go," Ravenwing mewed to Dawnpaw, and they set off.

Brazenpaw went back to get the catmint but heard two cats having a conversation in the bushes. "It's hard to believe that you went from being a traitor to one of Shinestar's closest allies," a voice mewed. He recognized it as the deputy, Thistleclaw. "Two moons can change so much."

"Ah, but everyone knows that's because I followed orders," another voice mewed. It was Darkchaser. "Everyone knows that followed orders make a happy leader, and with a happy leader comes trust."

"What I still can't get over is how you were able to murder Lilyfur without anyone noticing." Thistleclaw mewed. Brazenpaw let out a small gasp, and both cats spun around. "What was that?" Thistleclaw asked sharply.

"Someone heard us," Darkchaser growled. Brazenpaw took this opportunity to streak out of the bushes towards the camp. Darkchaser growled, "Brazenpaw. You see, Thornclaw, this is why we don't yowl out all our secrets in the forest." With a slash of claws, Thistleclaw crumpled to the ground. "Time to put on grieved airs," Darkchaser murmured. "Let's hope you're not dead . . . yet."

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" Brazenpaw yowled as he streaked into camp. A group of cats were standing at the entrance to the gorse tunnel, their heads bowed. Brazenpaw stopped short. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Ravenwing looked discouraged as he told his apprentice, "Duskpaw died of his injuries." Then he noticed that raw fear in Brazenpaw's eyes and he mewed, "Come to the den; you can tell me what happened."

The moment they reached the den, Brazenpaw burst out, "Darkchaser killed Lilyfur!" Ravenwing felt cold dread seep into him. He couldn't think straight, and could only listen, eyes gleaming with renewed grief for Lilyfur, as Brazenpaw continued, "Darkchaser and Thistleclaw were talking, and then Thistleclaw said, 'I still can't get over how you were able to murder Lilyfur without anyone noticing!' It's true, Ravenwing; I swear."

"I believe you, Brazenpaw," Ravenwing mewed, his voice flat. Darkchaser killed Lilyfur? This just couldn't be. _No. . . . _Then Ravenwing remembered. The triumphant gleam in Shinestar's eyes as the news about Lilyfur was delivered. Ravenwing's own eyes became wide with the realization. "Did anyone see you come back?" he asked, not without urgency.

Brazenpaw didn't have time to answer, for a cry of "Thistleclaw!" met their ears. Ravenwing dashed to the gorse tunnel, where Darkchaser, who was bleeding from several wounds, dragged in Thistleclaw. The shallow rise and fall of Thistleclaw's chest made Ravenwing realize that he still lived.

"Everyone move!" he spat. "Don't crowd around him! Where's Brazenpaw? I need him here now!" Several heartbeats passed in which the ginger blur did not come running out of the den. "Brazenpaw!" he called again. He looked around the clearing. Darkchaser was gone. His heart began to pound with fear. "Someone bring him to my den," Ravenwing mewed, not caring who heard him. Bounding into the den, his heart pounding to his chest, the last moment from his vision blazed in front of him, except that this was not a vision. This was real. Brazenpaw was dead, and Darkchaser was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Ever since I started writing Damaged, I've been waiting to write out this chapter. Hope you liked it! Really, cuz, this is my new favorite chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I updated before I hit the one-year mark. That's got to count for something. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. Will you ever forgive me? Assuming you all remember that this story exists? Yes? Okay then. I can move on.**

**Reviewer Repiles:**

**Jenny: I think this last 1k was less rushed. And yeah, you beta'd it, so I'm hope young agreed? Maybe?**

**Julia: Dawnpaw doesn't know they're related because nobody in the Clan is supposed to know outisde of Shinestar, Ravenwing and Lilyfur. It's a secret thing. And I always type Thornclaw instead of Thistleclaw. I will never know why that is.**

**Patronus Charm: I wouldn't jump to any conclusions yet. Read this chapter and then tell me what you think.**

**Nightclaw: Yeah, this definitely wasn't soon . . . **

**Pink Kitty Cat: A majority of your 'review' had nothing to do with what I wrote, so I'm just gonna skip the giant block of text and get to the part where you complimented my story: Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shadowed Horizon: Brazen means bold. And my uber!grammar skills are all thanks to my beta. Blue Simmons aka Jenny. Yeah.**

**Goldeh: You really think so? I'm hoping everything will fit together by the time I finish, but you never know . . .**

**Rina: Haha, I can't believe this story is almost two years old, or it will be in November. I started writing it a month before I came to Ta/D. I had to kill Brazenpaw. He was just too good to survive. And very soon, we'll get to see what exactly corrupts Tigerpaw. It's sad, actually. Poor thing gets manipulated beyond belief. **

**Aly: Nope. Never did. Thanks for boosting my review count.**

**Revriley: Why, thank you. And here's the continuation.**

**.Amberleaf.: Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

"Brazenpaw?" He nosed his apprentice's fur. The warmth was fading away, as Brazenpaw's body was getting cold. Ravenwing bowed his head. Two young lives, taken away on the same day. And they were kin. Was it more than a coincidence? Was it Shinestar's inner workings again? Or were the stars punishing him? Ravenwing scoffed at his own thoughts, shaking his head. StarClan wasn't real.

If Darkchaser ever came back to camp, Ravenwing would kill him. He was filled with a gaping hole that made him want to wail out in despair, yet there was also the burning desire of revenge that lay in his heart. But he couldn't do anything about it, he realized with a cold wave of comprehension. There would be no one left to take care of the Clan.

Paw steps at the entrance of the den alerted him to Patchpelt's presence. Thistleclaw's chest rose slowly and lightly. Patchpelt dipped his head respectfully to Ravenwing. "If there's anyone who can heal him, you can," the warrior mewed. Ravenwing sighed and ignored the old warrior. There were no words for him to say no response, not even one of what gratitude he could muster. There was no point.

A cold numbness was setting in, just leaving him his task and no other thought. No other feeling. He didn't want to feel. It was Lilyfur's death all over again. The pain was so intense; the shock of loss was almost gutting him. Both losses were beginning to overwhelm him, as if they were physically causing him pain. Every heartbeat caused his chest to hurt, and he tried to ignore it.

The day dragged itself on as Ravenwing was torn between preparing Brazenpaw's body for burial, treating both Rosepetal and Dawnpaw for shock, and making sure Thistleclaw was still alive. Ravenwing was very doubtful of his survival. Thistleclaw's breathing was already exceedingly shallow. The way Thistleclaw was breathing, it sounded like there was something filling his lungs. Ravenwing sunk his claws into the dirt. "Why does this keep happening?" he growled. He wanted to speak to Shinestar, and he wanted to do it now. There wasn't any time to wait.

"Ravenwing?" a small voice asked, timidly. Soft, dainty paw steps could be heard pacing at the mouth of his den. It was a kit, he could tell that much. He was in no mood to deal with the trivial nonsense that kits always brought to his attention.

"What?" he growled. He could hear a soft squeak, but he didn't hear the pitter-patter of paws as they retreated from his den. This surprised him, but only slightly. He was too sad and angry to really care all that much.

Ravenwing looked at the entrance. It was Spottedkit, and, as her name implied, a kit, like he had predicted it would be. She was no older than four moons and was far too dainty to be a warrior when the time came. Her eyes swept around the den, curiosity burning brightly in them. He noted the curiosity in her eyes. He had no interest in taking on another apprentice any time soon. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked eagerly, bouncing on her paws as she said it.

He was torn between saying 'yes' and 'no'. Yes, because he did need the help, and no, because he did not feel inclined to spend any moment near any of his Clanmates at the moment. Still, the curious amber eyes got to him, and, for a moment, he was awestruck at how similar a pair of bright yellow eyes had once belonged to Brazenpaw. "Yes," he said tautly. He'd watch her to see if she had the natural talent that Brazenpaw had. If not, he would refuse to train her in the ways of a medicine cat, and she could become a savage warrior. _Maybe she'll be mentored by Darkchaser, assuming he ever comes back, _Ravenwing thought dryly.

"Thank you!" Spottedkit beamed up at him. "I mean, if you don't mind me helping," she added quietly, shuffling her paws. It killed him. The image of Brazenpaw's bright eyes the first time he helped in the medicine cat den burned into the back of his mind. He couldn't get close to her. Not if she was going to end up like Brazenpaw.

"Just do what you're told," Ravenwing said coolly, eying Spottedkit. She looked up at him expectantly, unfazed by his cold demeanor. "Monitor Rosepetal and Dawnpaw. If they wake up, ask them how they're doing. If they still seem stressed out, give them thyme. If they're fine, leave them and go back to your mother."

"What is thyme?" she asked, tilting her head on one side. Ravenwing gave Spottedkit a look of disbelief. He had to remind himself that not every kit knew what every herb looks like. Ravenwing had been doing this for so long, the herbs were a second nature to him. He wondered if there was ever going to be another medicine cat in ThunderClan if every medicine apprentice ended up like Brazenpaw. He noisily sighed and heaved himself to his paws, heading over to his stash of herbs. With his tail, he beckoned Spottedkit over.

She bounded over at sat beside him, her amber eyes sparkling with awe. "This," he mewed, lifting his paw and prodding the thyme, "is thyme." He turned away from Spottedkit and headed over to the entrance of his den. He could hear her asking all sorts of questions, but it was like bees buzzing in his ears. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. _Surely, this wasn't Shinestar's plan? Darkchaser was just acting alone._

At least, that's what Ravenwing had to tell himself. Even Shinestar wouldn't want the death of his nephew. He suddenly found himself laughing. It started out as a mere purr, and not before long, it became a full on laughter, echoing around the camp. Life was funny. Death was funny. There was just something to laugh at everywhere he looked.

He looked to the setting sun. Shinestar would only be getting to the Moonstone about now. Ravenwing let out an impatient growl. He needed to talk to his brother, and he needed to talk to his brother now. _There's nothing you can do_, he thought to himself. _Just close your eyes. Perhaps StarClan will give you the answer. Ha. Yeah, right. _

As Ravenwing closed his eyes, he saw a pair of soft green eyes looking at him. They were filled with sorrow and pity. "Lilyfur," he mewed, reaching out to nuzzle his sister. She stepped away from him, flinching as she did so. "Lilyfur, it's me, Ravenwing," he cried out, taking another step forward. She took another step backward. "Don't you know your own brother?"

He took in a whiff of her scent. He had forgotten how intoxicating it was to him. In his dreams, he kept searching for her, kept looking for her. She was his addiction, and living without her had been nothing but torture. Ravenwing had never wanted anything more in his life. He just wanted her.

Wordlessly, she turned away, looking utterly disgusted with him, and Duskpaw took her place. He beckoned Ravenwing to a nearby pool of water. Many cats watched him as he passed, and he was unnerved by their glances. Duskpaw beckoned Ravenwing closer with his tail. "Look into the pool," he said quietly.

Ravenwing did not move any closer but swished his tail around nonchalantly. "Why should I?" he asked defiantly. The cats around him lifted their heads; their ears were pricked with interest. "How do I even know this is real? You're all dead. You don't exist anymore!" The cats around him looked shocked, and began muttering to themselves.

"If you didn't believe in StarClan, you wouldn't be here," Duskpaw said briskly. He sounded a lot like his father, and it made Ravenwing shivered. "Look into the pool. You need to see what's going to happen if you want to avoid deaths like Brazenpaw's and mine."

"Why isn't Brazenpaw here?" Ravenwing asked slowly, unsheathing his claws. Duskpaw simply rolled his eyes, and beckoned Ravenwing closer to the pool. "I want to speak to my former apprentice," he said, not moving an inch. Duskpaw rolled his eyes once more. _Come to think of it, where is Brazenpaw?_ Ravenwing thought.

Duskpaw narrowed his eyes. "Don't you realize that you're wasting the lives of every cat the Clan, the longer it takes you to look into the stupid pool? Your apprentice isn't here because he isn't ready to see you yet!" he yowled. Ravenwing was confused. His nephew, his apprentice didn't want to see him? "He learned . . . things, about you and the family plan, and he couldn't believe you'd take part in that. He's not ready to see you yet," Duskpaw's voice became soft, as if he could see the confusion that riddled Ravenwing's mind. "You can redeem yourself, you know," he said, beckoning Ravenwing toward the pool. "Look in the pool."

"I believe we have nothing to say to one another," Ravenwing said coldly and stalked away, his tail swishing. Duskpaw looked after him furiously but did not try to stop him. He jolted awake in his den and looked around. He was surprised to find that Spottedkit was still diligently staying awake beside Rosepetal and Dawnpaw. The moon hung well overhead in the sky, flooding the den with silver light.

"Ravenwing?" Spottedkit asked quietly. She looked so tiny. He looked at her with cold eyes, and she seemed to shrink even more. "Thistleclaw . . . he . . ." she said quietly, flicking her tail in Thistleclaw's direction. Ravenwing's head swung around. Thistleclaw was dead.

"Go back to the nursery," Ravenwing said coldly, narrowing his eyes at the kit. She cast a frightened glance back at Rosepetal and Dawnpaw who were still resting. "Go," he said coldly. She went away, tail down and ears pinned against her head. With a growl, Ravenwing began to pace his den restlessly.

Duskpaw's warning rang out in his ears, and Ravenwing wondered if he should try and re-enter his dreams, so that he could see the pool. Though, judging by the way he treated Duskpaw, he doubted that he would be welcomed back warmly. He looked up at the sky again. There were no stars over his den. He was right.

Wait. _Hold up there, Ravenwing, _he thought to himself.

What was he doing? He didn't believe in StarClan. Why did he care what a bunch of imaginary spirits thought of him? He didn't. To believe in the imagination is either kit's play or madness. And he certainly wasn't going mad.

"Of course you're not going mad," a voice behind him said. It was Lilyfur, washing her ears calmly, as if a calamity were not occurring in their Clan. He stared, completely in shock, at her. She flicked him with her tail, and he wasn't surprised by the icy chill that ran through him.

"Why did you run away from me earlier?" he asked quietly. He could see Dawnpaw watching him out of the corner of his eye. She looked horrified and confused. He wanted to ask what she was staring at. It was as plain as day that Lilyfur was standing right in front of them.

"Ravenwing, I didn't run away from you," she looked honestly confused. He wanted to say something to her, explode at her, release all the grief he had felt over the past few moons, but he was lost in her shining green eyes. "I haven't seen you for two moons," she added, tilting her head to one side.

"In my dream! We were near this pool, and you stepped away from me when I tried to say hello to you," he cried out, taking a step closer to her. To his surprise, she didn't move. She brought a strange source of comfort, though she looked very confused. "I miss you," he added quietly, pressing his nose to her ear.

"Ravenwing?" Dawnpaw asked. She sounded extremely frightened. He would he too, if he saw his dead mother conversing with other cats, as if she hadn't been decomposing in the earth. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your mother," he said with distinction, as if he had never been more certain of anything in his life. "She's right behind me." He flicked his tail in Lilyfur's direction. Dawnpaw still looked very confused, and even more scared, if at all possible.

"Ravenwing," she said very quietly. "There's no one there." He looked behind him. Lilyfur was gone, and there was no trace of her scent where she had been standing. "It's been a long day," she said comfortingly, pressing up against him. In a lower voice, she added, "I won't tell anyone about this."

He could barely hear what she was saying. All he knew was that Lilyfur was gone. He closed his eyes again, and settled down on the floor of his den. He came face to face with Duskpaw again. "Now are you ready to listen?" the apprentice asked in a bored manner.

"What just happened to me?" Ravenwing growled, stalking over to apprentice, green eyes flashing with contempt. "Why couldn't Dawnpaw see Lilyfur?" he growled, threateningly lifting his paw over the dead apprentice.

Duskpaw looked unconcerned. "Put your paw down, Ravenwing. There's nothing you can do to me that Swiftpaw didn't already take care of," he mewed nonchalantly, while stretching. "And what just happened to you? It had nothing to do with us." He paused for a minute before adding, with a smirk, "You talking with 'Lilyfur' was probably one of the best things I've ever seen."

Ravenwing sighed. "Where is Lilyfur?" he asked hopefully. Duskpaw snorted and looked incredulous but said nothing of her. It was clear the apprentice had nothing to tell him. "Oh, all right," Ravenwing said with an irritated thrash of his tail. "What nonsense do you have to show me?"

"It's not nonsense," Duskpaw said immediately, looking pleased that Ravenwing had finally decided comply. "It's the future. You might what to start shaping up if you're gonna save lives."

"I don't save lives," Ravenwing said briskly. He began listing all the lives that had been lost recently. "I haven't saved a cat in so long. Lilyfur, Brazenpaw, Thistleclaw . . . you."

"Well, it's not _your_ fault you're a shoddy medicine cat," Duskpaw said innocently. "Well, it kind of is. Apparently, ThunderClan cats bleed more than any other cats in the forest. Now, I don't believe that, but I guess if it weren't true I wouldn't be dead. Which is fun, just so you know."

"As much as I appreciate your undead ramblings," Ravenwing growled, "what is it you have to show me?" Duskpaw pointed at the pool, and Ravenwing looked into it. At first, he could only see his reflection, which warped into Fourtrees. There were cats everywhere, and there was blood. Somewhere in the battle, a cry rose out, and Ravenwing saw himself lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"That's not you," Duskpaw said quietly. Ravenwing realized, upon closer inspection, that it wasn't him. There was a scar by the black cat's nose that Ravenwing did not have. He did, however, know a black cat with green eyes that had a scar by his nose.

"Shinestar," Ravenwing muttered under his breath. Duskpaw nodded. "I don't understand what I've just seen. How does this save the lives of other Clan cats?" he asked, turning to the apprentice. Duskpaw said nothing, and Ravenwing continued, "Do I . . . do I have to kill him?"

Duskpaw opened his mouth to reply, but Ravenwing woke up in his den. Bluefur was standing over him, and gray light flooded into the den. He shook his head briskly, and stood up. "Shinestar wants to see you," she murmured quietly. She looked like she was on the verge of asking a question, but seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth again. He stepped outside his den. Dark clouds were beginning to form overhead, and Ravenwing could already hear the rumble of thunder. This was sure to be one of the last greenleaf storms before leaf-fall came.

Shinestar was waiting for Ravenwing in his den, pacing back and forth. "There were three deaths yesterday?" Shinestar demanded. "One of them was my son!" Ravenwing said nothing as Shinestar asked, "How did they happen?"

"Brazenpaw and Thistleclaw were killed by Darkchaser," Ravenwing spat bitterly. Shinestar looked unsurprised, and this angered Ravenwing. "And Duskpaw was killed by a RiverClan apprentice," he growled, trying his hardest not to spring at his brother.

"Swiftpaw, correct?" Shinestar asked coolly. Ravenwing nodded. "He is dead. We heard about it on the way back from the Moonstone." Shinestar was starting to look less upset, and more pleased as the moments moved by.

"How can you . . ." Ravenwing swallowed, his question caught in his throat. "How can you look so happy, Shinestar? Your Clanmates are dying all around you, and you sit holed up in your den, looking happier than ever." Ravenwing added with a hiss, "You sicken me. I don't even know why I'm following you anymore."

"You're following me because you'd hate it if anything happened to any other cat," Shinestar said, in a very bored manner, rather akin to the way Duskpaw had spoken to him before. Maliciously, he added, "We wouldn't want another Lilyfur on our paws, would we? Or another Brazenpaw?"

Before he could stop himself, Ravenwing launched himself at Shinestar, which was a huge mistake. It had been seasons since Ravenwing had practiced fighting, and had never fought his brother before. Shinestar was a big, burly cat with sharp claws. He could feel the tip of Shinestar's claws score across his nose. With a howl, he pinned down Shinestar, and placed a paw on his neck, and prepared to sink his claws into Shinestar's neck, when a weight barreled into his side and displaced him.

It was Darkchaser. Ravenwing thrashed around, trying to land every blow he could on Darkchaser and Shinestar. It wasn't until Patchpelt came in to hold him back that Ravenwing finally stopped trying to claw at everything he saw. Bluefur looked utterly sick to her stomach, and the thunder rumbled outside.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Shinestar yowled as the winds began to pick up. Cats came out of their dens, grumbling about the interruption. However, when they saw Ravenwing being guarded by Darkchaser and Patchpelt, their grumblings were quickly silenced. Ravenwing looked toward the Clan, but Darkchaser's paw slid across his face.

"Ravenwing!" cried a voice in the back of the group. It sounded like Dawnpaw. "Don't hurt him!" He could hear her trying to get through the throng of cats. He made eye contact with her and shook his head. She fell back, looking at him with confused, scared eyes.

"Ravenwing has attacked me in my den," Shinestar meowed coldly. Cats began yowling out their protests, and Shinestar raised his tail for silence. "Ravenwing, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ravenwing looked into his brother's eyes. Despite the coolness the Clan saw, Ravenwing was mildly shocked by his betrayal.

"I'm glad I did it," Ravenwing growled, raising his hackles slightly. "And I'd do it again, too." Gasps were heard all throughout the Clan. He could hear Dawnpaw's shocked mew, but he could only focus on Shinestar, who still looked shaken by Ravenwing's treachery.

"Very well," Shinestar mewed coolly, gazing down at him. Fury was etched in his features, and Ravenwing finally understood why the Clan respected him so. "If you have nothing left to say for yourself, I banish you from ThunderClan. After sunset today, you will be dealt with as an enemy. Now, go." Shinestar flicked his tail from atop the Highrock, and the thunder rumbled around them.

Ravenwing looked desperately around the clearing, hoping for one cat to believe him and not Shinestar. A cat that would know the truth. How could they not see that Shinestar was out of his mind? How could they not see the black and white fur by Thistleclaw? Why did no cat follow the facts but instead listen blindly to the _leader_ that ran the Clan?

More importantly, how could Shinestar turn against him? Wasn't their grandfather's plan for the family to _rule_ the forest? How could that come to pass if Ravenwing was banished and their nephew dead? "I hope you know what you're doing!" Ravenwing called hysterically back to his leader, his brother, who was sitting quite calmly on the Highrock. "You have no medicine cat!"

"StarClan will not let us die," Shinestar said calmly, drawing a paw over his ear. Shinestar's green eyes gleamed with an unknown madness, as if StarClan had made him invincible. Ravenwing froze with terror, wondering what would befall the Clan. He looked around the Clan wildly before finally making eye contact with Bluefur.

_Take care of the Clan_! he pleaded silently. Bluefur looked shocked and confused but nodded, showing that she had gotten his message. She believed him, Ravenwing realized with a small breath of relief. Satisfied, Ravenwing bolted through the gorse tunnel, away from the cats he had known and the Clan he had loved.

* * *

**Please review! Reviews go great with cookies. I want to get to 50 reviews. It's kind of like a milestone. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Umm, so I haven't updated in like a year and a half...I'm bad. Okay, so this chapter isn't edited because my beta is having computer issues, and so what I'm gonna do is replace the edited version when the time comes. Yaaaaaay. **

**Kelly: In the year in a half that I haven't updated this story, you must have gotten over your addiction. xDD I can't help it. This story is hard to write. But it's going to be over fairly soon. **

**World of Make Believe: That was before I got a beta/grew up a little bit. Now I'm much better. **

**Broken Gold: You could read WOftR in the lull. I actually update WOftR more than I update this. But I like I said, I'm nearly done with this. Maybe four chapters more. **

**Nightclaw: Brazenpaw had to die because I like making Ravenwing miserable...and also, Brazenpaw comes back later as a ghost and is totally a badass ghost. Not this chapter, but definitely soon. **

**Sandra: Not really, no. But I try. It is what it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, I never will. C'mon, based on what you've seen in this story, I don't think you really want me to own Warriors. **

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he was going to run for. All he knew was that he would run until he was out of ThunderClan territory. Ravenwing didn't trust Shinestar to wait for sunset before sending a patrol after him. In fact, he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Darkchaser wasn't on his heels. His paws pounded against the hard earth, and the blood roared in his ears. Really, it was quite exhilarating, until Ravenwing remembered he was running for his life.

He knew he couldn't head to RiverClan territory. They were still under ThunderClan's reign, and his physical similarity to their tyrant was uncanny. There was no way the RiverClan cats would hide him. It seemed like a harsh glare was blinding Ravenwing, making sure that he knew Shinestar was on the prowl. Perhaps it wasn't as obvious to the other Clans, but Shinestar was coming upon the forest, like an owl on a mouse.

_The glare will destroy the forest. _Ravenwing stopped in his tracks. He recalled the prophecy that he heard only twice from StarClan, but it played in his head every day in an endless loop. "Glare . . . shine . . . that's it!" Ravenwing cried, feeling extraordinarily stupid. "The prophecy was warning me about Shinestar!" The forest was eerily silent toward his revelation. A mouse shook his head at him.

After a moment, he added, "Well that's kind of mouse-brained _and_ anti-climactic. Why would they tell me about something that I already knew?" He pondered that for a moment. Shinestar, admittedly, had not been his primary concern until recently. Actually, Shinestar had never been his primary concern. Sure, there were certain ugly flashes of Shinestar's personality, but Ravenwing had never really bothered himself with them. He had just brushed his feelings off, hoping that Shinestar would be able to control the random mood swings.

_Perhaps…perhaps he's losing his grip on his mood swings, _Ravenwing realized. A wave of dread crashed over him. It was finally making sense now, and his purpose was clear. The dream he had by the pool was finally starting to make sense.

The glare of Shinestar's ambitions and personality would destroy the forest if he couldn't get a hold on them. Ravenwing had been the only one who had helped Shinestar control the uglier sides of his personality. With a sickening jolt, Ravenwing realized that it was already too late. Anything he could've done to help, he now couldn't, as he was banished from the Clan. _The forest will be destroyed and it's all my fault, _he thought with a sigh. _Way to go, Ravenwing. I'm sure StarClan really is pushing for you now. _He could almost hear Duskpaw laughing at him.

A roar of a monster startled him out of his thoughts, and he realized he had almost crossed the Thunderpath. Checking over his shoulder, he made sure that no one was following. Ravenwing looked across to ShadowClan territory. It seemed dark and foreboding, but he knew it was the best place to start.

With a determined gulp of air, he darted across the Thunderpath. For a moment, he wasn't quite sure he was going to make it to the other side. Needless to say, he was relieved when his paws touched ShadowClan territory. Although, Ravenwing was not-so lucky either; he had come face to face with Brokentail. "What are you doing on our territory?" Brokentail growled, unsheathing his claws. Ravenwing tried to repress a shiver of fear that coursed through him.

"Brokentail!" a sharp voice reprimanded him. A black tom that Ravenwing recognized to be Nightpelt wove his way to the front of the group. "Can't you see that this is a medicine cat?"

"A medicine cat on our territory," growled the long-furred tom. He took another menacing step toward Ravenwing. Ravenwing did his best not to show the utter fear that he felt. He would love to meet any cat that wasn't, on some level, terrified of Brokentail. Everyone knew he was ruthless. Some in ThunderClan had said that Brokentail would do whatever it took to become leader.

Ravenwing always thought to himself, _But that would involve killing the deputy and Clan leader. No one would do that. _Moments later, he mentally corrected himself by saying, _Shinestar did. _His thoughts momentarily dwelled on young Tigerpaw. Where would the tom's future lead with a dangerous mentor like Shinestar? How would Shinestar even begin to persuade the young tom into joining the family plan? Were his hopes for Tigerpaw about to be dashed? _Only time will tell…_he mused.

"He's allowed to be here," Nightpelt interrupted, jerking Ravenwing out of his thoughts. Brokentail walked toward Nightpelt, looking much like a jungle predator. Their faces were barely a mouse-length apart. "Medicine cats are allowed to travel in between territories," Nightpelt said obstinately. Brokentail's lip curled in the beginnings of a snarl, before turning away and heading back to the camp.

"We'll see about that when I'm leader," Brokentail growled under his breath. Ravenwing let out a shaky exhale. The way the young tom spoke startled Ravenwing, making a mental note to keep an eye out for the ShadowClan warrior. "No cat should just be allowed to roam into ShadowClan territory whenever they please," he muttered. Ravenwing rolled his eyes and snorted.

Brokentail swung his head around and glared at Ravenwing. For a moment, he thought he would've been crowfood. Then the forest _really_ would've been in trouble. The other cats in the patrol looked at him curiously as Nightpelt beckoned him forward.

The group of cats moved through the marsh, unfamiliar territory to Ravenwing's paused. He tried not to look too disdainfully at the sticky marshland beneath his paws. It felt unnatural. He knew he would have to get used to it at some point. "Why are you here?" Nightpelt asked curiously. Ravenwing was a little surprised by the question, at first. He hadn't been expecting someone to ask him. He had also been expecting to walk into ShadowClan camp, virtually undetected.

He wasn't sure why he expected that. Then again, anyone could just amble through ShadowClan territory undetected, or so the rest of the forest gossiped. Ravenwing had heard all sorts of stories about loners and rogues trying to get into ShadowClan. One, or so he had heard, succeeded. With a snort, he decided he was glad nothing like that would ever happen to ThunderClan.

"I'm here to see Raggedstar," Ravenwing meowed, realizing he had left Nightpelt's question unanswered. "It's a matter of grave importance." Nightpelt nodded, satisfied with that answer. However, Brokentail cast a suspicious glance over his shoulder at the rest of the patrol, and narrowed his eyes at Ravenwing. With a shake of his head, Ravenwing sent a silent prayer to whomever was listening that he would not live to see Brokentail become leader of anything.

At what seemed to be the threshold of the camp, he recognized Yellowfang waiting for the patrol to come back. When she saw Ravenwing, she tilted her head curiously at him. "He's here to speak to Raggedstar," Brokentail announced, his tail swishing angrily as he headed for the warrior's den. Yellowfang stared sorrowfully at the young tom.

"Yellowfang, I think you should come in to hear this," Ravenwing said, unsure if Yellowfang was even listening to him. When she didn't respond, he mewed loudly, "Yellowfang." This seemed to startle her out of her stupor. "I think you should hear this."

With Yellowfang accompanying him, Ravenwing entered Raggedstar's den. ShadowClan's leader gave him a stern look. Not a look like Brokentail's, but certainly stern. Despite his scorn for nearly every cat in the forest, Ravenwing felt a surge of respect for the dark brown tabby tom. "What is it?" Raggedstar spoke, after a moment of intense silence.

"The forest is in danger," Ravenwing said without preamble. Raggedstar opened his mouth, a look of confusion etched on his features. "Shinestar is planning to take over the forest," he continued. For a moment, Raggedstar and Yellowfang looked at him strangely.

"Do you have proof?" Raggedstar asked, staring right at Ravenwing, after exchanging a quick glance with Yellowfang. A sinking feeling settled in Ravenwing's gut. They did not believe him. They had every right, Ravenwing mused after a moment. He wouldn't believe himself either. He could not tell them the truth; it was too long, and they would surely turn him away. The gears in Ravenwing's frantic mind began to churn, and he silently thanked Shinestar for all the moons of lying he had to the Clan.

"Shinestar has banished me from ThunderClan," Ravenwing mewed sorrowfully, putting on his best regretful face. "When asked what my crime was, Shinestar would not answer, saying I was banished and that there was nothing more to it. Many began to protest, but Shinestar snarled at them, saying that he was leader and that nothing would override his judgment." _Anything to get them to believe me. _

"That's horrible," Yellowfang mewed after the shock hung in the air. "But that still doesn't answer his question. Do you have proof that Shinestar is trying to take over the forest?" Ravenwing let himself relax, if only slightly. He could now at least tell part of the truth.

"You know how Crookedjaw has been filling in for Spalshstar these last two Gatherings?" Ravenwing began. Yellowfang and Raggedstar looked uneasily at each other, waiting for the answer. Ravenwing momentarily thought on what would happen if they didn't believe him. Where would he go from there? WindClan?

"Go on," Raggedstar mewed, ears pricked. Ravenwing let out a sigh of relief. This meant, at the very least, Splashstar's absences had not gone unnoticed by the other Clans, and that they had found it concerning. He had their attention, and for this, he allowed himself a small moment of pride. It was more than he could've ever accomplished in ThunderClan.

"Shinestar has taken over RiverClan and killed Splashstar," Ravenwing mewed. "He has not told any other cat other than myself and few of his trusted warriors that this has happened." Raggedstar and Yellowfang looked very unconvinced, and Ravenwing momentarily lost his confidence. It was a stretch, he realized, to assume that they would believe him right off the bat.

He was surprised, however, when Raggedstar mewed, "Leave us, Ravenwing. I wish to conference with Yellowfur and Foxheart." Ravenwing backed out slowly of the den, allowing Foxheart to enter. This could be bad, he realized, as he didn't have a single ally in the den. Yellowfang was an acquaintance, at best.

He sighed to himself, "This is why cats make friends." He could've sworn a snicker on the wind and he muttered, "Shut up, Duskpaw."

On the other side of ShadowClan territory, a ThunderClan patrol was on the hunt for Ravenwing. "The scent stops here," Tigerpaw reported, standing on the very edge of the Thunderpath. Darkchaser and Barkpelt let out frustrated growls. Darkchaser lashed his tail. Tigerpaw looked across the Thunderpath, and into the deep, unfamiliar territory that was ShadowClan's. "Do you really think he went to ShadowClan?" Tigerpaw asked unsurely, hardly believing that any cat lived in that dark territory.

"There's no way to know for certain," a voice from behind them growled. Tigerpaw looked as his mentor glared hatefully at the other side of the path. "But it would be like ShadowClan to take in a traitor." Turning to Barkpelt and Darkchaser, he mewed, "Scout on ahead. I don't want Ravenwing to ambush us. This could be a false trail."

The two warriors did as they were told. Shinestar beckoned Tigerpaw closer, and the young cat did so. Tigerpaw could help the feeling of apprehension whenever he approached the leader. The amount of respect that the black cat held in his paws entranced Tigerpaw, and he wanted to be exactly like his leader one day. "StarClan has told me a great deal about you, young Tigerpaw," Shinestar mewed.

Tigerpaw's eyes sparkled. StarClan had spoken about him? To Shinestar? He could barely contain a yowl of joy; however, he could not repress the whispered, "Really?" He was in such awe, that their ancestors had already seen a great destiny. He longed to know what their ancestors said of him, but knew that the bond between leader and StarClan was sacred.

"Yes, really," Shinestar purred, drawing Tigerpaw in with his tail. "You will be a great and powerful warrior, one day destined to follow in my paw prints." Tigerpaw could only stare at his leader, with wide eyes, vividly imagining what being a Clan leader was like. "And why not? Our family has been a great family for many, many moons. We have always held a position of power in the Clan. You must continue that tradition, so that ThunderClan may thrive."

Tigerpaw's mind was practically whirring. He sat up a little straighter, trying to show Shinestar that he was prepared to take on such an important responsibility. "That's why you chose me as your apprentice, right?" Tigerpaw asked eagerly, putting the clues together. Shinestar gave him a reapproving nod.

"Yes…not because of your assured position as leader," Shinestar mewed. Tigerpaw tilted his head curiously to one side, wondering what his leader possibly had to say. What more could there be than being leader of ThunderClan? "Because, you will one day have the entire forest at your paws. StarClan has shown me what I was must do to help you get there."

Tigerpaw gasped, "But there have always been four Clans! And four leaders..." When Shinestar gave him a murderous look, Tigerpaw stammered, "I-I just don't think that StarClan would want me to lead the entire forest. I don't think StarClan wants any one cat to rule the entire forest. It's too much for one cat to handle alone."

"Are you saying that I'm lying to you?" Shinestar growled, looming over Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw pressed himself against the forest floor, as if the stability of the forest floor would save him from the capricious behavior of his leader.

"Not at all!" Tigerpaw gasped. He straightened himself up, and gave himself a swift, self-conscious lick. "Our forest has been this way for so long…I just don't think StarClan would change it out of the blue." He added hastily, "That's all, Shinestar. I swear."

"I would agree with you, normally," Shinestar mewed contemplatively. Tigerpaw blinked, and the arduous glare in Shinestar's eyes was gone. The black cat was calm once more and his tone was placid. "But StarClan has shown me a vision of the future. There are too many cats dying now from constant battles. Wouldn't we lose fewer cats, if all four Clans were combined into one?"

"I suppose…"Tigerpaw mewed. He sat and contemplated his mentor's words for a few moments. "But…wouldn't we lose what makes us ThunderClan? If all four Clans lived together, then we'd be no better off than a kittypet."

"But think," Shinestar mewed. "With the entire forest at your paws, herbs would be much easier to find. Any cat could be cured, any cat could be saved." Tigerpaw's mind went blank, suddenly thinking of his brother. "If all the Clans lived together, then no apprentice would end up like Brazenpaw."

That name made Tigerpaw feel like he had been hit by a bolt of lightning. He felt as if the earth swayed beneath his paws. _Brazenpaw. _Tigerpaw closed his eyes and longed to feel his brother's spirit standing nearby, or some sign that Brazenpaw had not abandoned him. He could see his brother's bright shining eyes, glowing with pure joy as he touched noses with Ravenwing.

_Ravenwing. That traitor. _Tigerpaw's shoulders tensed up, and he glared across the border, wishing that StarClan could give him powers to kill the former medicine. His grief for Brazenpaw was only fueling the fire, and Tigerpaw's claws longed for revenge. _If there was one Clan…there would be no traitors like Ravenwing. Thistleclaw and Brazenpaw wouldn't have to die at the paws of cats like him. _"What do I need to do?" Tigerpaw mumbled, looking at his paws.

"I'm sorry?" Shinestar asked, a smirk forming on his lips. His plan was slowly coming to fruition. Tigerpaw was falling into place, just as he had initially planned. _Poor, unsuspecting kit. _Shinestar thought with a sneer. Tigerpaw didn't notice. He was still looking at his paws. "Speak up, Tigerpaw," the older cat coaxed. "I'm losing my hearing in my old age, and I didn't quite hear you properly."

Tigerpaw looked up from his paws this time, a fire burning in his amber eyes. "What do I need to do?" Tigerpaw growled. "So that I can become leader? So that I can bring all the cats under my rule?" His voice wavered as he added, "So no cat ends up like Brazenpaw."

"Listen well to what I have to say, Tigerpaw. You shall ascent to greatness," Shinestar mewed. Tigerpaw nodded grimly, determination giving new strength to his paws. "Come, now. We must catch up with Barkpelt and Darkchaser. There is a lot of work that you will have to do, but you will be great." Growling low enough that Tigerpaw couldn't hear him, Shinestar added, "I will make sure of it."

When Tigerpaw and Shinestar first arrived at Fourtrees, they could only see Barkpelt and Darkchaser, glaring at something on the ground. Then Darkchaser stepped back, revealing it to be Crookedjaw on the ground, bleeding from several wounds. "He attacked us!" snarled Darkchaser, placing a paw on Crookedjaw's throat. The light brown tabby spat at Shinestar as he approached.

"Is this true, Barkpelt?" Shinestar turned to the other warrior. There was a gleam in his eyes, as if the brown tabby knew that Darkchaser was not telling the truth, but did not dare contradict the black and white warrior for fear of ending up like the warrior on the ground. So he nodded stiffly. "Now Crookedjaw," Shinestar asked, in the smoothest of voices. "Why have you done this?"

"They were in RiverClan territory!" snarled Crookedjaw. "I was doing what any deputy should: defend his borders." Although, he added with something of a sneer, "I guess borders don't matter when you rule both Clans, does it, Shinestar?" Barkpelt and Tigerpaw both gasped. Crookedjaw looked delighted at the surprised reactions of Tigerpaw and Barkpelt. "So you haven't told them, Shinestar? Yes, it would be rather difficult to explain to your warriors why you rule over two Clans, isn't it? Why you've forsaken StarClan?"

"It is the will of StarClan that this happens," Shinestar mewed calmly, alleviating Tigerpaw's fears that his uncle had been lying to him. "If I announced it outright, the other cats would not be so accepting. Why do you think I've let you play leader for as long as I have."

"Play leader?" Crookedjaw writhed against the paw placed on his throat. Tigerpaw was impressed by the strength the warrior exuded, despite the pressing force above. "I've been a better leader to my Clan these past two moons than you will ever be in your lifetime." Barkpelt let out a low growl, and Tigerpaw raised his haunches. Darkchaser applied more weight to the paw that was on Crookedjaw's throat.

"Let him go," Shinestar purred. The four cats looked at Shinestar as if he were insane. Darkchaser hesitantly stepped off of Crookedjaw, allowing the tom to stand up and breathe. Barkpelt watched his leader carefully. Slowly and deliberately, Shinestar stalked up to Crookedjaw, who held his head up proudly. "You think you're a better leader than me?" Shinestar murmured softly.

An eerie chill swept through the clearing. Tigerpaw, and the other cats shivered. Except for Shinestar. He stood perfectly still, the cold chill reflected in his eye. A twig cracked, and bird flew up into the air, but no cat in the clearing moved. "No," growled Crookedjaw. "I know I'm a better leader than you. And I know StarClan has not forsaken us."

"But they have," Shinestar whispered intensely. "Crookedjaw, if you ever want to be leader of anything, you must treat your leader with respect."

"My leader is Splashstar," Crookedjaw hissed.

"No!" Shinestar yowled, striking Crookedjaw across the muzzle. The light tabby tom didn't flinch. Shinestar took another menacing step closer, snarling at Crookedjaw, "_I_ am your leader. Don't forget it." Crookedjaw simply blinked. "Get out of my sight," Shinestar growled. Crookedjaw was more than relieved to leave Fourtrees, and he sprinted back toward the RiverClan border.

"Shinestar?" Barkpelt asked hesitantly. "Are you really ThunderClan and RiverClan leader?"

"Of course I am!" snapped Shinestar. Then, calm settled over his features and he gave his shoulder a quick lick. "Yes," Shinestar mewed evenly. "But it is a very complicated matter, which I will explain when we return to camp. I assure you that this is the work of StarClan at hand. You will see." With that, he turned around and headed back toward ThunderClan camp. Darkchaser immediately bolted after him, and Barkpelt began walking back to camp as well.

_This is why he wasn't worried about banishing his medicine cat. _Tigerpaw realized with a jolt. _He wouldn't need to worry about a medicine cat if he already had one on hand. _Looking at the droplets of Crookedjaw's blood, scattered on the sacred ground of the forest, Tigerpaw muttered to himself, "Is this really the will of StarClan?"

Then, he remembered that Crookedjaw was injured because he was opposed to this new regime. _No cat would be hurt if they followed orders…right?_ He nodded to himself, satisfied that his destiny was already welcomed in StarClan with open paws. He bounded after the other cats, feeling much more light-pawed than he had earlier.

Hiding in the brush nearby, Foxheart turned to Ravenwing with loud a gasp, "You were telling the truth!" After Raggedstar had his meeting, he told Ravenwing to bring Foxheart to the RiverClan border, to speak with Crookedjaw. Foxheart had brought an entire patrol of ShadowClan cats with her, just to stay on the safe side, and to prevent Ravenwing from luring the deputy into some kind of trap.

However, they had only gotten to Fourtrees when they had seen Crookedjaw running after Darkchaser and Barkpelt, and the subsequent scene that followed. It was a clumsy apprentice who had stepped on the twig, and sent the bird flying off into the air.

Much to Ravenwing's relief, Shinestar had successfully proven the extent of his madness without even showing himself to the group of cats hiding in the brush. Now, Raggedstar had the word of his trusted deputy, as well as many of his top warriors that Shinestar was mad and had ambitions of taking over the forest.

"So what do we do about Shinestar?" Foxheart whispered worriedly. Many of the cats around them were looking at each other uneasily, wondering what exactly could be done about the stark raving tom.

"We wait for Shinestar to announce his dominance over RiverClan," Ravenwing mewed. "Then we align ourselves with WindClan, and fight him to keep the forest as StarClan decreed it." He looked up at the sky, beginning to shine with the light of the stars above them that glittered determinedly.

A lily floated on the breeze toward Ravenwing, and Lilyfur's sweet voice floated in his ear, "You know now what must be done." Her voice took on a much saddened tone as she added, "_The dying light will bring down the bird's flight_." He stood a moment more, drinking in Lilyfur's scent before joining the ShadowClan cats.

He could not help but feel light-hearted even with the knowledge that there was work to be done to help the ShadowClan cats take down Shinestar. Lilyfur's voice had been enough to lift his spirits off the ground. Yet, the prophecy still echoed in his ears, and he had a feeling that his losses were not quite finished yet.

For all this faith that he had now instilled in the ShadowClan cats, he could not imagine a world without Shinestar being an ever-potent threat, looming over every cat in the forest, lurking in every shadow.

* * *

**I love Tigerpaw. So much. It's sort of a justifiable explanation for why Tigerstar turned out the way he did. He was manipulated as a little apprentice. And for him, it only gets worse from here. He and Ravenwing are the two characters that never really seem to catch a break in this story. The next chapter will have more action, definitely more Bluefur, and I think also, the Bluefur/Oakheart romance that leads to the birth of Stonefur, Mistystar and Mosskit. **


End file.
